The Bittersweet Burn of Love
by LabontesGirl43
Summary: Set in the Three year Gap. Vegeta is torn, conflicted between a desire to love the blue haired woman...and a need to taste her blood. Can a predator ever love his prey or is this love doomed from the beginning?
1. Stupid Boy

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, or the song (Stupid Boy: Keith Urban)

The story is a song fic, and will continue with additional chapters about how I feel the two lovers began a romance. It's short, and while I hope to write a full story with all the in between details, for now this is my draft at an overshot of how I feel they came together using the help of certain songs.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Well, she was precious like a flower  She grew wild, wild but innocent / A perfect prayer in a desperate hour / She was everything beautiful and different_

He watched her closely all the time. From the first time he saw her cower in fear to the present moment he watched. She was graceful, beautiful, and deadly in her own way. A perfect match for him and he knew it. He silently watched the way her hair fell in her face, and the way her fingers moved to push it away. He memorized the way her lips curled to smile and the way her eyes looked when she was concentrating fiercely. He followed the sway of her hips and the strides in her steps as she walked, ran, skipped and jumped. She was beautiful, powerful, and confusing. He had never cared for another person before, had never been the slightest bit interested in anything to do with them. More concerned with their death than their life, why was she different? And that angered him. She was different.

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in / Stupid boy, it's like holdin' back the wind / She laid her heart and soul right in your hands / And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans / She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens / When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't _

_Stupid boy, stupid boy_

She attempted to talk to him several times. Jokingly poking and prodding at his pride trying to make him show any sort of emotion aside from rage. He ignored her attempts, insisting on referring to her as his slave, earth woman, barely fit to be on the same planet as him let alone in the same room. He noticed how her eyes grew bigger when he insulted her, pushed her away. Filled with an emotion he didn't understand, hurt. He was used to pain, fear and anger but hurt was new. To hurt someone, they had to care and he had never had anyone – allowed anyone – to care for him. He was scared and so he retreated the only way he knew how. He hurt her.

_So what made you think you could take a life / And just push it, push it around? / I guess to build yourself up so high / You had to take her and break her down_

She was persistent though. Never wallowing in pity for too long. Never backing down and away despite his attempts. She always came back, stronger, more determined, and with a viper attached to her tongue. She chided him, made him feel small and weak with her eyes and words. The more she scolded, the more he was intrigued. How far could he push her, how far would she go to stay?

_Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands / And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans / She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens / When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

The night she tried to kiss him he almost destroyed her. He was shocked, confused as to what she was doing. She smelled of lust and some deep emotion he had never felt before. Her eyes were big again, eager and excited and her skin was flushed a light pink. He felt his own heart pounding as she came to him. He couldn't let her bring him down with her. He needed to focus his energy on being stronger, faster, and over all better than everyone else. He was a Prince, she was a slave woman. Yet, as he looked into her half open eyes he felt as if he were slave to her. At that exact moment he knew he would die for her. He knew he would protect her above all else and he knew he would never be able to be without her. It was only for a moment, until she placed her lips on his and he felt a fire burn through his skin, filling his toes and fingers, rushing to the tips of his hair and he felt a sense of fullness in his heart.

He pushed her away, nearly sending her through the wall as she collapsed into a heap against the floor. He watched her, restraining the urge to go to her, hold her and apologize. The feeling made bile rise in his throat and he turned his back on her and flew out the window. Flew as fast and as far as he could. His teeth grinding and he swore again and again at the spell she had put on him. He was a ruthless villain! He had no time for women. No time for her. She should die, they should all die! And as he fought the feelings that were growing inside of him he fell to the ground.

_You stupid boy, oh, you always had to be right / But now you lost the only thing / That ever made you feel alive / Yeah, yeah _

He knelt on the ground and drove his fist into the earth. "Damn her" he spit. And as he pictured her face, pictured her big blue eyes, and the curve of her smile he knew he loved her. The realization brought a swarm of emotions within him but this time instead of fighting, he embraced them. He loved her, He loved Bulma Briefs. There was only one thing left to do.

Looking up at the sky he remembered her laying on the ground, crumpled from his hand. He flew harder and faster than he knew he could, racing to get back to her. To his Princess. It took half the time to reach her and as he landed, he noticed how the room was black and the air was cold. He looked for her, his eyes for the first time softening from a scowl into a worried look.

"Bulma?" he whispered, afraid. Afraid to admit she was gone. He had pushed her too far this time.

It _took a while for her to figure out / She could run but when she did / She was long gone, long gone…_

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter two will be coming soon :)_  
><em>


	2. Wild Ponies

A/N: I'd like to thank peachykeen01. You may be my only review, but that makes you the most important I hope you like this chapter as well!

Wild Ponies : Kellie Pickler

* * *

><p><em>She was a beautiful girl  She was wild as the wind / On top of the world / Till she fell in love with him_

Bulma bit her lip gently as she watched the Saiyan Prince emerge from his room clad in only his black training shorts. His muscles tearing through his flesh without a single gram of fat on his body. He was sculpted, bronzed and coated in confidence. She knew she was gorgeous, but she never expected to find someone just as handsome as she was. But he was more than that. He was proud, he was arrogant, and he was alone. His planet was destroyed, his family murdered by the creature he was then forced to work for…she felt for him. She walked by him, keeping him in her peripheral vision as she went to get a glass from the cupboard and realized how much she admired him. His brute, and emotional strength.

_Everyone told her that he was bad news / A boy goin' nowhere ain't no good for you_

Her friends worried about her. She worried about herself. "He's a killer" "He has no soul" "Look what he did to Nappa!" "He's only using you for your equipment!" she listened to them all, she honestly heard them but her heart let it roll off her back. Yes, he was a murderer and was cold, but how else was he to be after all he'd been through? She could understand that. After all, hadn't she been used by all her friends when it was convenient for them to have her brains?

"He has a good heart. I know it… I feel it." She told her mother one night. "He just, hasn't had a chance to show it."

_Cause wild ponies are born to run / Don't you know wild ponies / Don't belong to no one / So baby, / Run, run, run-away_

She felt the shocks in her heart before her bones. The Gravity Room had exploded and he was still inside. As she ran she prayed with all her might that he was alright. The sight of the wreckage weighed heavy on her as she threw herself into the pile, throwing rubble away mindlessly, looking for any sign of movement. Of him. When his hand emerged she thought she would kiss it, but was brought to reality when he pulled himself free.

"You ok?"

"Of course I am." She let out the air she had been unknowingly holding in her chest before the fear and rage took over.

"How dare you! You dweeb! You nearly wrecked my house! What are you trying to prove?" She was furious; she was terrified of losing him to his own stupid pride. He chuckled once before collapsing back into the rubble.

_The first time he hit her / Was right after church / He said he was sorry / But it only got worse / Now she's not the same girl / That she used to be / He's breaking her spirit / He's fencing her dreams_

She didn't know what made her do it. Wasn't sure what she was thinking, but in truth, she wasn't thinking. Her feelings had taken over, and her body was now in control. He stood in front of her, his intoxicating scent filling her nose, butterflies swarming in her stomach. She leaned forward and felt his body temperature rise, felt his energy rise and fall and she went for it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him forcefully hoping he would finally see her. Finally feel her, and feel the connection they had. His lips were soft, much softer than they looked, and he tasted of grapes. A flavor she was not expecting or accustomed to. His lips were fire against hers, and she felt as if she were flying, which, she was.

She opened her eyes to an empty room, her body slumped on the floor, a throbbing pain coursing through the back of her head and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It was an accident…" she mumbled to no one. "He didn't mean it… he just…lost control." She shakily stood and winced as her muscles protested, screaming for rest. She ignored the pain and walked to the window where she knew he had left from. Looking into the sky she felt her burning lip with her tongue, tasting the memory of him. Sighing she realized there was nothing left for her here. He was gone, and he meant everything to her right now.

_She went out for groceries / Just an ordinary day / She realized she was just a block from the interstate / She sat at the stop light / The wheel in her hands / And when the light changed / She knew this was her chance…_

In minutes she was driving down the road, faster than was legal, but not as fast as she needed. She needed to leave that place, leave his memories, and leave the pain. She sped, feeling the wind in her hair and the sun on her face. The tears blew behind her never having the chance to touch her cheek as she remembered the look in his eyes when she pulled him from the rubble. The pain in his voice as he struggled for control but knew he had none. The way his body has instinctively trusted her as she mended to him, cared for him. Watched as dreams shook his body and he mumbled words of her.

"_Bulma…_"

She slowed at the intersection as the light turned red. There was no one around her, no one for miles as she contemplated her next move. To go left meant to go home. To go and wait for him. To wait, and hope he learned to trust, to believe and to let her love him. To the left, was to follow her heart.

But right…to turn right was to be free. To find someone kind, and gentle, who would and could love her openly. To her right…the future. Free of pain, free of stress and heartache…free of Vegeta.

_Wild ponies are born to run / Don't you know wild ponies / Don't belong to no one / Baby, run_

Her decision was made. It was always going to end this way… stepping slowly on the gas, she made her turn and refused to look in the rear view mirror.

_Run … Run away_

* * *

><p>AN: If anyone has any suggestions for good songs they feel speak lyrics of either Vegeta or Bulma let me know I listen to a lot of country, pop and hip/hop but not much Indie, funk, or contemporary…so feel free to suggest bands in case I don't run across them on my own!


	3. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

A/N: Dreaming with a Broken Heart : John Mayer

Although I don't particularly like John Mayer… I do like his music. Damn his tempting lyrics!

* * *

><p><em><strong>When you're dreaming with a broken heart  The waking up is the hardest part**_

Vegeta tossed and turned from side to side as he tried to find a position that would allow him to sleep peacefully for the first time in days. He ground his teeth in frustration before sitting up against the back of the bed, crossing his arms against his chest. He glanced at the doorway, hoping to see some evidence that she was coming back. It was annoying for him, to feel this way. To, in a sense, miss her. Had he not spent years telling everyone to leave him alone? That he'd be better by himself? And now here he was, in an extravagant house, an endless supply of food, his equipment currently in perfect condition…he had it all.

But he didn't have her.

He didn't have that small bubble of agitation mixed with something else when he felt her coming into a room. He didn't hear her voice ringing in his ears berating him for his hygiene, or telling him to relax. As much as he loved being alone, he was now regretting his wish for pure solitude.

When the breeze blew in the window he didn't think much of it aside from the warmth it brought, until he let his senses really feel it. It was thicker than the gust before it. As if another body were blocking it's full force. He snapped his head to the side and saw a shadow looming in the doorway, cautiously leaning against the frame. He could smell her then, she smelled of lilac and soap, her clothing adding a faint cotton scent that was relaxing.

He fought with himself. He wanted to throw himself at her, he wanted to drag her to him, he wanted to yell at her for leaving, and he wanted to apologize for hurting her. Without a compromise he settled for swinging his legs over the side of the bed and staring at her. The wind blew through her blue ringlets covering part of her face from view and he felt his heart pound.

_**You roll outta bed and down on your knees / And for the moment you can hardly breathe / Wondering was she really here? **_

"Woman…Bulma…" He wanted to reach his hand out to her, to feel her but he stopped himself and flexed his hand several times to shake the feeling. She took a step forward and knelt on the floor five feet away from him.

"Vegeta." Her voice sent raw chills down his spine and he wanted to run again. These emotions… these feelings…these were not normal.

"I…" he ground his teeth and bore his gaze into the floor hoping to burn a hole through the wooden floor. "I shouldn't have…I should have told you…I just…"

She crawled closer, sitting in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. He closed his eyes letting the feelings she stirred bubble and come alive again. He wouldn't hurt her this time.

"It's ok, I forgive you."

"You shouldn't." He whispered. "I don't know what I'm doing and I hate it. I hate feeling helpless." He looked up to meet her eyes and saw confusion. He wanted to hide but he was a Prince. Princes don't hide, the hold their chin up and look brave even when terrified. "I…well, myself and Kakarot…" he looked at her again and felt a resolve to say what he needed to. He owed her that.

"I'm from a dead planet. A dead species of people. I have no family, I have no friends. I was bred and born to lead and destroy. I was taught humility and fear, rage and destruction. No one told me of…these emotions. I don't even have a name for this—this energy that you give me. I don't know how to use it. I don't even know if I want it, but I've tried to fight it and it only gets stronger."

"You've never been in love?" He looked at her with wide eyes and tilted his head a bit. Her hand still rested on his knee and he felt an urge to touch it.

"I've never felt anything besides hate. Is that what you humans call this then? This…power? Love?"

She smiled and nodded, a small giggle escaping her lips and he almost smiled in turn. Taking a deep breath he focused on letting his eyebrows relax, it was a challenge, against his nature but he wanted to feel as she felt. He wanted to smile.

"What was that thing…" he started asking, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "that you were doing to me…last time. You touched your face to mine. I've seen others doing it, but I didn't know it could feel that way."

"A kiss?" she scooted closer until she was able to sit on the bed next to him, leaving a few inches between them. "It's fun and sweet, and we use it to show people that we care about them."

"Is that how people of your planet mate?" she chuckled again and bit her lip.

"No, it's not. But it's usually involved." He swallowed hard and turned his face to look at her.

"Show me." He held her eyes with his and felt that same warmth begin to radiate through his body. He felt his arms, legs, chest and stomach begin to tingle pleasantly and his blood begin to race as she leaned closer. She reached out a hand and ran it gently through his hair, holding he back of his head. Pulling him to her. He wanted to touch her but wasn't sure how. Was afraid of pushing her away again. So he sat frozen, eagerly waiting for her to come the extra inch it would take for them to be together. He noticed her eyes were closed and closed his just the same. Waiting for the warmth of her lips to cover him like the night air.

_**Is she standing in my room? **_

_**No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**_

He waited a few seconds before opening his eyes and gasped at the emptiness around him. Confused he spun his head from the left to the right hoping to see her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What…" He threw himself out of his bed and began looking for her as if she were playing a cruel joke on him. "Bulma!" he yelled through the dark corridors of the house.

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart / The giving up is the hardest part / She takes you in with your crying eyes / Then all at once you have to say goodbye / Wondering could you stay my love? / Will you wake up by my side? / No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**_

Hours passed as Vegeta stalked back and forth across the floors of the house, unsure of what had just happened. Had he been dreaming? Was she really there? Had his mind conjured an illusion? He cursed over and over at himself, for his stupidity at telling her intimate details of himself, for admitting these things to himself, and then for realizing that he had wasted his courage on something that never happened.

She would pay for that. She would pay for his embarrassment, even if no on had been witness. He looked into himself and searched for the feeling her Kai brought to him.

West.

He had no idea how far west, miles, countries, or even another planet, but she was West and he would search for her. Turning to face the window he shot into the thick air and sped off following the dim feeling of her he kept within his heart.

_**Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?**_

* * *

><p>In the distance Bulma sat up with a gasp. Clutching the sheet to her chest she fought to catch her breath. It had been so vivid, felt so real…he had seemed so…different as he opened up to her about himself. About his struggles and his confusion at understanding her and what was happening. Her heart had been pounding the entire time, wanting nothing more than to throw herself at him, to feel his arms hold her tightly and to get lost into each others bodies but she needed to hear what he had to say. Something told her it was important, that she needed to contain herself enough to listen.<p>

Then when he had asked her to kiss him, she had closed her eyes.

And woke up here. In this bed, a hundred miles away from her fantasy.

_**Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? / Baby won't you get them if i did? / No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**_

She forced her eyes shut again and again hoping to throw herself back to him but was unsuccessful. Letting out an aggravated sigh she felt the person beside her stir and quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"You up already?" She felt a hand snake across her waist and pull her towards his body. Flipping to her side she bit her lip and hoped he would fall asleep again soon.

"No, sorry go back to sleep Yamcha."

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart / The waking up is the hardest part**_


	4. Suspicions

A/N: Tim McGraw : Suspicions

Thank you for all those who submit their reviews :) You're the best!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so glad that I met you baby  I'm so proud when we walk in the room / I know its crazy to worry like I do / I get this feeling that i'm losing you**_

The first time Yamcha laid his eyes on Miss Bulma Briefs many years ago he ran. Girls, Women, especially beautiful women terrified him and if Bulma was anything, she was beautiful. They had been through a lot as the years went by, and shared a rich past of adventure, friendship and love. There had been many nights they stayed up laughing together at something Goku said, at each other, or just the situations they constantly seemed to find themselves in. In time he learned to relax around her and he opened up about himself and so did she. He would blush when she looked at him with her big blue eyes, knowing that the spark he saw, was her way of showing him she loved him. He always pictured his wedding day, and seeing those big blue eyes wider than ever filled with love only meant for him. Of course they had their ups and downs as any couple did, but he knew in his heart they could overcome any problem.

He never pictured that a certain short tempered and short stature Saiyan Prince would be that problem.

_**I get these suspicions / Even though I know that you love me baby / and I really shouldn't feel this way / Ooooh Suspicions / I can't help it your just so good lookin' / I'm afraid somebodys gonna steal / You away from me**_

For months he tried to ignore the looks she gave Vegeta. The subtle glances when she though no one could see, the faint blush she would get if he walked in the room, the way her heart began to pound if he spoke to her regardless of whether or not he was being rude or just evil.

He knew Bulma was a caring person, with strong opinions and a sharp tongue but the way she treated Vegeta was just slightly different than everyone else. She had patience for him. She never let his words cut too deep, and she was quick to defend him if anyone had anything negative to say.

"He's going to save us from the Androids and he's one of the best shots we got!" she would snap whenever he would bring up the fact that Vegeta had once again, treated her like crap.

He tried to mention his fears to her once before but she only stammered about him inventing things that weren't there and that if he loved her, he needed to trust her. Then the Gravity Room exploded.

The way she ran to him, threw herself onto the rubble searching for him, desperate to find any sign of life…Yamcha stood back and watched in horror as he realized his long time girlfriend, the woman of his dreams, was in love with another man.

He left that night, unable to watch as she tended to him non stop, blaming herself for not having installed a fail safe key that he could have hit to avoid these injuries. Mostly though, he couldn't bring himself to have the conversation with her they needed to have. He couldn't be with her if she loved another, but he wasn't willing to simply walk away and let him have her. Especially when he showed no sign of returning the feelings and treated her as a slave instead of the Princess she was.

_**When I go out to a party with you / You always turn every head in the room / And I just know what's on every man's mind / I try to fight it, but it gets me sometimes**_

It had been three weeks since the explosion, and Yamcha had finally convinced Bulma to go out with him to a party. She sounded reluctant but when he mentioned that he hadn't heard from or seen her in weeks, she agreed that maybe they should spend some time together. He was happy to see that Bulma was in a much happier spirit, and spent the night laughing, smiling and dancing with him and for the first time in many months, he felt that they were normal again.

Until he noticed the first set of eyes on her. Followed by a second, third and fourth and looked and noticed for the first time ever that almost all the male eyes were subtly glued to his girlfriend. He knew she was beautiful and that most guys noticed it as well, but it had never bothered him before now.

"What's wrong with you?" she prodded at him, trying to look around and see what had him snarling like a protective dog.

"Nothing just…maybe we should leave." He started to pull her towards the door but she pulled against him.

"Why? I thought we were having a great time! I know I am"

"Well of course you are you have everyone dying to sleep with you here. But that's just how you live isn't it? Enjoying the eyes of everyone else and not caring how it makes me look or feel." He watched her eyes grow big, and swell with tears. He hated himself for letting his fear take over him and blame her. She didn't say anything, but looked around once before stalking towards the door.

"Bulma wait!-"

"No, Yamcha I'm done waiting. Do you know what it's like to be dating someone that's either off fighting, training or dying? I never see you, and when I do…now you're accusing me of trying to have people stare at me…see this is why I like-"

"You like who, Vegeta? Why because he treats you like crap and thinks as highly about you as he does a sandwich? You're useful to him that's all. He doesn't care about you."

"At least he is around! At least I can depend on him." She pulled free and stormed around him leaving him behind in a crowded room with all eyes exclusively on him now.

_**I get these suspicions / Even though I know that you love me baby / and I really shouldn't feel this way / Ooooh Suspicions / I can't help it your just so good lookin' / I'm afraid somebodys gonna steal / You away from me**_

It was a few hours later when he felt her speeding down the road towards his house. He felt her energy rise and fall and rise again as if she were having a battle with herself. He paced the floors unsure whether he really wanted her there. She would probably chastise him for his behavior, they would argue about him feeling insecure…it was late and he really didn't want to deal with her anger right now.

She pulled to an abrupt halt and marched up the stairs to his door. He opened it before she knocked and was surprised to see her face covered in dried tears and a bruise on her shoulder. Her hair was skewed everywhere and her dress was wrinkled at the bottom as if she sat on it wrong, something Bulma never did.

"Are you ok?" he asked nervously as he moved to let her in. She stayed put, staring at him with those big blue tearful eyes and let out a small sob.

"You were right. He doesn't care about me." Yamcha gave her a confused look and waited for more from her. Instead she moved close and laid her head on his chest. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

He wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her very close, smelling her hair and realizing that whatever it was that had been said between them was forgotten and she needed to be loved.

_**When I'm with you, I feel so satisfied / The way you touch me when you lay by my side / And that look you in your eyes when we make love / Makes me hate myself for what I'm thinkin' of**_

He traced the skin on her side as she lay next to him asleep. He ground his teeth from doing anymore than tracing as little whimpers of his name escaped her lips.

"Vegeta…" she would coo over and over. Unsure of whether it was a nightmare or a dream he just let her be. She was in pain, emotionally and it seemed physically and she needed rest even though he would not. He listened to her breathing and the pounding of her heart as they sat in tempo together and realized that even if she loved another man, some part of her still loved him. And he would hold on to that with everything he had.

She sat up straight, in a panic and began looking around. For what, he had no idea. He watched her force her eyes shut and it seemed as if she were fighting something inside of herself.

"You up already?" he asked her quietly. It was then that he felt it. The leap in an energy field that was getting closer with every second. He recognized that intense feeling of power and hatred that combined into one person. Vegeta. He was close, and getting closer.

"No, sorry go back to sleep Yamcha."

He focused all his strength on not moving and alerting her to disturbance that would surely come to them any minute now. He only wanted to hold her a bit longer, feel her calm and comfortable with him once again before all hell broke loose.

"I love you Bulma" he whispered into her ear.

_**I'm afraid somebody's gonna steal you away from me…**_

Yamcha slid out of bed and put his pants back on as he heard the soft landing of feel on his deck. He could feel the intensity of eyes glaring through the window at him as a predator glares at it's prey. The hatred stunk up the air and Yamcha readied himself for the biggest fight of his life. The fight for the woman he loved.

"Hello Vegeta. Why don't we meet outside since it seems we have a few things to talk about."

_**Cause I love her / I love her and she loves me**_


	5. Confrontation

A/N: This chapter doesn't contain any song lyrics because…well, no song I could find could aptly describe the scenes that follow. I would also like to remind some other authors and readers that… well, Vegeta isn't a good guy. He's a good guy, but he's not a "good guy." Not yet at least, not until later in the saga. For now, his sole reason for living is to defeat Goku. He prides himself on the death and destruction he's caused and is proud of his warrior heritage that's sole job in life was to take over other planets. I love reading stories of Vegeta and Bulma and how Vegeta shows his sensitive side…but if you want a story that's more realistic to how the character was written to be (before Bulma and Trunks) that's how I wrote him.

I also don't remember if I ever put a disclaimer up about not owning the characters? But seeing as no one has sued me I'm pretty confident everyone knows I don't.

Finally, I know the rating up till now has been T, and it still is, but I'm thinking with the way the story is going it may turn into M. So for readers who like this story, but don't want to see it turn graphic and lemon-isc, I'll warn you when the adult situations are occurring and you can skip by.

Whew, that's a mouthful! For now let's continue our story!

* * *

><p>Vegeta followed the feeling of her energy to a location he had never been to before but wasn't too far. As it began to radiate with a close proximity he smelled <em>him<em>. The man with the scars, the one who constantly followed the woman with a puppy dogs devotion. The smell grew around the buzz of her energy and Vegeta realized that she must be with him. Confusion and anger nested in his chest as he understood she had gone to this weakling instead of staying and facing up to her actions. Why had she kissed him only to run here, to another? Did she see him as some sort of joke? Some play toy she could throw herself onto whenever she felt like it and expected to keep two men enchanted with her? He snarled in her direction as he zoomed towards the remote house. He needed answers for her actions and a reason for her behavior.

His feet touched down lightly but firm onto the scar mans deck and peered through the window. He could see clearly that Bulma lay asleep in his bed and the man stood nearby in a battle ready stance. Vegeta wanted to laugh at the sight. _As if this 'boy' could even begin to be a challenge. _

"Hello Vegeta. Why don't we meet outside since it seems we have a few things to talk about?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. _I'm already outside idiot_. He was on the ground in an instant and was joined moments later by scar face, taking the man in as if this were their first time meeting.

The human was a few inches taller than himself, and while he looked strong he was still no where near as strong as himself or even Kakarots miserable half breed. Vegeta took a small sniff of the air and noted that while the scent of the human male was coated with a thin bit of the woman, he did not smell of her sex. _They did not mate then…_he thought slightly satisfied. _This man is no threat_ he concluded. He did not relax his body or arms as he waited for the human to speak.

They stood, sizing each other for a few minutes before Yamcha broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" he tried to be civil and let Vegeta explain but the words seemed to spit out like acid.

"For the woman, obviously." Vegeta noticed Yamcha shift his weight around his body trying to keep calm, but on guard.

"What do you want with her? She doesn't want you. She's not yours, she's mine."

"She needs to explain herself, and her actions. I will not let you stand in my way much longer." He took a step forward to the house and was cut off by Yamcha. A flash of surprise played against his face before frowning once again. He was trying to be respectful of the mans house, of the sleeping woman, and of the fact that overall they were fighting for the same side against the androids, but if this man felt he could actually prevent Vegeta from doing what he wished and taking what he wanted he would learn the errors of his ways.

"She doesn't need to explain anything to you, ever. She's my girlfriend and if she talks to anyone it will be me."

"Girlfriend? And how does that work exactly? You give her that title and she obeys you?" his voice was riddled in sarcasm but in truth he was a bit interested in the answer. Could human females be enslaved by their male counterparts with a simple title?

"She doesn't need to obey; she can do whatever she wants. I know she loves me."

That word, his dream, her voice. He remembered how his body had reacted to hers and that she had called it love. She could feel that way about this man? The idea made him want to laugh and vomit at the same time. The feeling he had experienced was nothing short than other worldly, he could only imagine the great ascending would be the only thing to trump this. His fists clenched tighter until his knuckles were white. If this emotion was so common that even the weakest of people could experience it then he wanted nothing to do with it. Regardless, he needed to show this human his place.

"Does her loving you include her kissing a Saiyan?" He watched the color drain, then flush in Yamcha's face. He grinned at the sight.

"You're lying!"

"I wish I was. She had no right throwing herself at me like a common whore, her filthy lips forcing themselves onto mine. She's lucky I only pushed her away and didn't blast her right there." He let his face break into a smirk, pushing Yamcha over the edge. He felt the energy rise in the air and stepped to the side as an energy blast zipped by his head, exploding a mile away.

"Well that was stupid of you. Do you really think a pathetic being like yourself can really defeat me? A Saiyan warrior Prince? I was bred to create death. You were bred I assume from ignorant, lazy boredom." Vegeta narrowed his eyes and could feel the anger building to a boiling point in the man. _Good, explode and show me what makes you really worthy of her 'love' then. _

Yamcha roared and flew at Vegeta, throwing all he had into destroying the arrogant alien. No matter how hard he tried though he couldn't seem to land a hit and was soon exhausting himself in his attempts. Vegeta laughed and waited until the man was gasping for air and lifted into the air, turning towards the window once again.

"Where do you think you're going!" Yamcha yelled.

"I'm getting the woman. It's why I cam here, not to play pointless games with you." With a flash Yamcha flew into the air after the Saiyan refusing to allow him near her. As his fist came close to Vegetas head the Prince turned and grabbed his arm with enough strength to rip it off. Raising his own energy a fraction he watched as the human struggled to get free. A look of fear and loathing covering his face that Vegeta was very accustomed to seeing and found himself craving once again. With a single fluid movement Vegeta broke Yamcha's arm and laughed as the human screamed in pain. Flipping him over in the air, he pushed a bit of energy into a force sending Yamcha zooming to the ground hard enough to create a hole in the earth the shape of his body. Vegeta waited a moment for the dust to clear and see whether or not he had killed the man. When he saw the bleeding body of Yamcha gasping for air he turned and gained a few feet to the window.

Yamcha lay in the ground, several of his ribs broken along with his arm. He could feel the blood trickling out from his nose, mouth, and ears and realized there was no chance of him physically beating this alien.

"She'll…she'll never love…you." He gasped and coughed some blood while wincing from trying to pull himself out of the hole. Vegeta turned to the man as he spoke and slowly descended and landed next to the bloody creature.

"I don't need her to love me." He whispered as he grabbed Yamcha by the shattered arm and pulled him free. Yamcha let out a yelp as his arm screamed and his feet touched ground. Vegetas face were scant inches away from his own. "I need her answers." Vegeta gripped the break and force the two pieces back together to heal. Yamcha cursed in pain. Releasing his arm the human slumped onto the ground, spitting more blood out and trying to feel which of his ribs were the worst damaged. By the time he looked up again Vegeta was gone and the window was wide open.

As Vegeta landed on the deck once more he wasted no time and violently blasted the door open, shards of wood and glass spraying everywhere. Bulma jumped out of bed with a scream and looked around the room to see Vegeta standing in the middle of the debris.

"V-Vegeta? Wha-what are…where…why are you here?" She scrambled about looking at the disaster to Vegeta, to the disaster, then for Yamcha. She clutched the sheet to her chest trying to keep covered. He said nothing as he strode over to her in four steps and looked down over her. Her hair was as frazzled as his own and her eyes glowed wide with fear and…excitement?

"We need to talk." He said as he grabbed her blanket with her inside and dragged her out the window into the night. He heard her yelp but did not fight against him as he flew over the rubble below and into the black sky.

Below, Yamcha watched helplessly as Bulma was taken away. He winced at the pain. His arm, ribs, pride and his heart as he realized she never screamed. Didn't try to fight him or even call for help. As if she was more than willing to go.

"You have one day Vegeta." He turned to where they were a long gone blur. "She's _MINE_!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yikes! Ok so I haven't decided how I want the next chapter to go just yet… and this was my first attempt ever at writing something with violence so I hope it wasn't too much or too lame. :/

Oh, and to clear any confusion for future readers or whatever… in the third chapter where Vegeta says he's been awake for days… he hasn't. But anyone who's ever had a broken heart knows that hours feel like days. The events in this story (so far) have only taken place in really two days.

Please let me know what you think :)


	6. Sparks Fly

A/N: Sparks Fly : Taylor Swift

Rating: R… Bit heavier than a T in the romantic department…but not a M yet. So for those offended by Adult themes (though not graphic) don't read.

Sorry this chapter took so long to post… truthfully this one was supposed to be really easy but I really struggled with it. I wanted it to go one way and instead it wrote itself another way. I wrote and wrote and rewrote this four different times and really I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I need it to lead up to the next few chapters. So…here it finally is!

Note: I may end up changing the ending if the next chapter doesn't flow well…

* * *

><p>Bulma clutched desperately to anything on Vegeta that she could as he sped through the sky faster than any machine available. She knew he was holding back his speed as he held onto her but she couldn't help but be terrified for her life. She tried to keep her eyes closed to avoid the guaranteed nausea that would occur, but couldn't help by sneak a peak at the man carrying her.<p>

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm / And I'm a house of cards / You're the kind of reckless / That should send me runnin' / But I kinda know that I won't get far**_

He didn't look at her, but focused straight ahead to some unknown goal. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady as well as warm against the early morning chill and the threat of rain in the clouds. He could feel her heart against his chest and her breath against his neck as she clung in desperation. He focused hard on not allowing himself to enjoy the smell of her hair or the softness of her fingers against his skin.

For Bulma it felt as if they flew for hours, the sunlight rising slowly in front of them highlighting hills and lakes as they went. She wanted to ask when they would land and why he had brought her here but couldn't find the words in her throat. Finally, she could feel him slowing and descending onto a grassy hill surrounded by thick trees and a small pond at the bottom. As their feet touched he set her down more gently than she expected and felt her legs shake, giving way. His arm was around her in an instant and he carefully let her slide onto the grass, blanket and all before turning his back and taking a few steps.

_**And you stood there in front of me / Just close enough to touch / Close enough to hope you couldn't see / What I was thinking of**_

"Wait!" she called, afraid he was going to leave. He stopped and turned his head just enough to acknowledge he'd heard her. "You're not going to leave are you?"

"Why shouldn't I? You did." He mocked and folded his arms against his chest.

"Technically, you left first." She noticed his shoulders tense and she closed her mouth. Afraid that he might run off again if she pushed him too far. She waited for a few minutes hoping he would say something, anything, but instead he only looked away from her. "I'm sorry I kissed you." She said finally. He didn't say anything and so he continued. "I mean, I'm sorry for the way I kissed you. I shouldn't have just sprung it on you like that I should have…" she paused, thinking of the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. "I should have let you kiss me."

_**Drop everything now / Meet me in the pouring rain / Kiss me on the sidewalk / Take away the pain / 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile / Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down / Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around / 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

His whole body tensed up and for a moment she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Why do you think I would even want to kiss you?" he suddenly said.

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked with honest shock. "Most guys dream of kissing me, and besides I'm a very desirable woman."

"You're human." He spit out. "We're completely different species if you've forgotten and while your big eyes and vulgar tongue may entice weaker males, I am not so easily won." Bulma furrowed her eyebrows together and stood upon her feet.

"You're not that different jerk. We look exactly the same and it's not like we're not compatible, Gohan is a—"

"Kakarots brat is a hybrid mistake. Saiyans were not meant to cross breed with lower beings. It's a mockery of our heritage."

"Well it doesn't look like you have much of a choice now does it!" Struggling to her feet Bulma dropped her blanket and stomped over to him until she was only a foot away. "So unless ChiChi pops out a baby girl and you've got another twenty years to wait, you're going to have to settle for someone non Saiyan or face the fact that your species will die with Goku being the only remaining link." He spun to face her, his face red with anger, the veins in his forehead standing out. She wanted to know which had set him off more, the idea of mating with his arch enemy's daughter, or that Goku would be the only remaining link to his home species. He glared daggers at her but Bulma held her ground, matching his gaze with her own. "Your planet is gone Vegeta. I'm sorry it is, but why is it so hard for you to accept the idea that a common weakling human can care for you? What makes that so scary?" She could feel her own face flush and heard a roll of thunder pass overhead enunciating her sentence. Her breathing was heavy as their faces stood inches apart, both of them snarling, determined to get the upper hand.

_**My mind forgets to remind me / You're a bad idea / You touch me once and it's really something, / You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**_

Light rain drops fell from the clouds and sprinkled over them both. Bulma kept her gaze firmly on Vegeta ignoring the water. She noticed his eyes glance down and his snarl fade to that puzzled expression again. Looking down at herself she immediately realized what drew his attention. She had fallen asleep the night before wearing an old, ripped white tank of hers that she usually left at Yamchas. She never wore a bra underneath it and could see the effects the chilly raindrops were having on her body. She blushed and brushed her arms over her chest. Vegetas eyes flashed in humor as he met her eyes again.

"You may want to grow another pair of arms in that case" he grinned evilly as he motioned towards her panties which were firmly exposed as well. Bulma clamped her teeth shut and stood her ground refusing to let him embarrass her.

"Does it bother you" she quipped. Vegeta stopped smiling and took a step backwards. "Does my humanly physique make even a great Saiyan Prince like yourself…uncomfortable?"

"Human or not a woman should have some modesty in public." He grunted.

"We're not in public. As far as I can tell there's no one for miles." She watched him frown and take another step backwards. She followed him closely, refusing to let him get away from her.

"Stop your advancing woman and go cover yourself!" he blushed again and kept his eyes away from her, firmly planted in the ground.

"Just tell me that I'm pretty. Admit you find me…attractive and I'll go get my blanket." She teased him confidently knowing she firmly had the upper hand. He made an agitated sound and she took another step closer to him. He could have turned away, could have flown or forced her into covering herself fully but he stayed frozen in uncertainty.

_**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world / But with you I know it's no good / And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**_

On one hand his head screamed he was out of his element. Powerless in this game she was playing and he couldn't bring himself to let her be the stronger, dominant player. On the other hand though, his body was beginning to ache, responding to the scent her body was giving off and the sight of her skin poking through the cotton fabric as more rain drops glued the material to her body. She _was_ desirable, human or not, and while he wasn't sure how to accept this new pain, he was certain he wanted to look at her more. Curious about the private shapes, scents, and tastes and human female had to offer.

Vegeta watched her feet creep closer to him and he ground his teeth. He desperately wanted her to kiss him again, almost as much as he wanted to bury his body into her and claim her as his own for always. But for now he needed her to clothe herself so he could think straight. He never had the chance to learn of Saiyan mating rituals and acts since he was taken as a small child, but he knew his body craved more than sideways glances and a drifting scent. He wanted to be apart of her. He wanted to be one with her. She was right that his planet was dead, he had accepted the fact, but his pride was stronger than reason and he could not see the benefit in mudding up his blood line. Yet, there were no Saiyan females left. The race either died, or it was mudded. Which meant more to him? Purity or continuation?

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered. She was growing more worried the longer he avoided her eye contact. He looked pale, his fists balled tightly to his sides and she could see the tension in his jaw getting tighter and tighter. _Am I really making him that uncomfortable?_ She wondered. She had only meant to make him squirm and maybe admit he thought she was cute, but as his color faded she knew thing were going too far for him. Turning se grabbed the fallen blanket and quickly wrapped it around her body. "Vegeta it's ok…look, I'm covered." He didn't move. "Hey I'm sorry alright? I'll be sure to stay dressed from now on." No response. Bulma tapped her food in annoyance. She wasn't one to apologize often, and when she did she expected to be heard. Without thinking she reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing his face up to look at her.

_**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. / Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. / Lead me up the staircase / Won't you whisper soft and slow? / I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**_

As soon as her fingers made contact with his skin his head snapped up. His eyes were filled with something she never expected to see…fear. She gasped but kept her hand firmly on him as she furiously tried to memorize the moment .The smooth but thick felling of his skin, the blazing fire, and fearful desperation in his eyes. The way the raindrops seemed to steam off his body immediately with contact. She bit her lip as he stared her down, his eyes filled with longing that made her stomach flip. The rain came down harder clinging to her eyelashes and the tip of her nose. She could feel it seep through her hair onto her skull, running down the sides of her face. She was quickly becoming soaked. Vegeta however was still dry as ever, steam pouring off from his body in waves.

Vegeta couldn't stop himself from starring despite his best efforts once her fingers hand touched him. When she lifted his face to look at her, he was lost to her. He had been fighting the smell of her skin, the intoxicating scent drove him wild with instinct and he feel of her skin was too fragile. Too gentle for someone as rough as him. The rain glistened off her like beads. He watched as he had so many times before, only this time they watched each other. He tried to think of any reasons she wasn't good enough for him but could only see the reasons that made her perfect. Reaching forward he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him crushing his lips against her in a brutal kiss. He stopped thinking and just let his body take over trusting his instincts would be enough. Fire lit up his blood and her lips consumed what was left of his restraint. He wrapped his arm around her waist forcing her body against his inch for inch.

_**Drop everything now, / Meet me in the pouring rain, / Kiss me on the sidewalk, / Take away the pain**_

Bulma couldn't breathe and she didn't care. The pressure of his lips against hers was enough to leave a bruise behind and she welcomed it. His breath was icy, chilling her to the bone. She could feel a pull below her naval creating a tingle between her thighs as he pulled her close to him. She moaned lightly from the feel of his taunt muscles pushed against her. She laced her fingers through his hair wanting to drink more of him in and opened her mouth a little wanting to explore and taste his tongue

He could feel his desire reaching a peak that he couldn't control. His body throbbed painfully with need that increased with every second that Bulma touched him. He growled into her mouth, hoisting her up around his waist so he could feel more of her surrounding him. His training suit was suddenly too tight and her clothing was too much. He wanted to burn his clothing off, to bury himself into her until he exploded into a million pieces. He craved the smell and taste of her blood, dripping down his throat, coating his insides with the sticky flavor of her life juice, staining his skin as it dripped down his chin, neck and chest—

Vegetas eyes snapped open as fear rippled down his spine. He pulled his face away from hers and quickly scanned her for any injuries he may have accidentally caused while caught in this blood lust.

Bulma never wanted to wake up from this dream she was living in. Her skin was ablaze with passion while her insides were frozen and tingling. She licked her lips and her eyes fluttered dreamily, weakling trying to gain her composure. He still held her up in the air against his body and she could tell he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She smiled and wiggled against him, wanting to continue their session of fun, leaning in she kissed his neck.

"Woman…" he growled out at her, unwrapping her legs from his waist he set her easily on the ground. Bulma giggled playfully and tried to run her finger against his chest.

"Woman what?" she teased. He held out his arms keeping her a few feet away.

"Stop, this is foolish." He wanted to look away but forced his contact on her to show he was serious. "I shouldn't be wasting time with you in the woods, I should be training."

"Wasting time? Wait a damn minute, _you're_ the one who swooped me out of bed and brought me here. _You're_ the one who kissed me. But _I'm_ the one who's forcing you to waste time? Why did you even bother to find me after you left? Why didn't you just stay gone if this is a giant waste to you?" she didn't want to yell, she knew he would only respond by getting angry himself, but she felt insulted.

"I needed to know why you kissed me. I need to know what possessed you to do such a thing." He lashed back.

"Because I like you! Is that so difficult to understand? Why cant you just admit that you feel something too. That you feel this…this vibe between us. I kissed you because I care about you Vegeta; I kissed you because despite all your crap and your tough guy macho attitude that pushes people away I feel like I know you. I can understand you."

"You don't know anything about me!" he yelled. She stumbled backwards, cowering slightly from the force of energy he was now radiating, building a shield around himself.

"I know more than you think." She whispered. "Whether you like it or not I know you, and I care about you, and I want to know more about you." Vegeta looked at her dumb founded, no one had ever _wanted_ to get to know him before. He was silent for a few minutes, forcing himself to calm back down.

"I'll only hurt you…"

"I don't think you would."

"I've killed millions. I enjoy it."

"That's your past. It doesn't have to be your future."

"I want to kill you." He looked away, ashamed to see the fear in her eyes.

"No you don't. You love me." His head snapped up to see her eyes big and bright, laughing and strong. She was very confident in what she spoke. "You proved it in the way you kissed me. That was real. No matter what garbage you spit about me being weak, and human, and beneath you…you felt something strong and real when you kissed me. Deny it and you're a liar."

Vegeta shook his head and laughed. The woman was bold and outspoken, and possibly right. But he needed to know how she truly felt before he would ever admit these things out loud. He needed to know how she really felt about his evil nature. How she could handle someone with needs and urges such as his. And most importantly he would not share her with anyone ever again. She needed to make a decision and she needed to do it now.

"Come." He held out a hand for her to hold. "You need to tell Yamcha you're mine."

_**The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly...**_

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think! I've been re-watching the Cell saga and now my mind is spinning in a Trunks story…so that may be next. I don't want to get side tracked…maybe I'll write a chapter back and forth. But I really want to get to the good stuff with this story.

Note for all the fluffy lovey Vegeta fans… I'm not going to write him like that. I want to stay mostly true to the character, and while he knows he loves Bulma, (even in the shoe he shows his love mostly to himself ex: When he sacrifices himself to protect 'his family', and when Goku offers up Bulma as a whore Vegeta gets pretty pissed lol) he doesn't openly and outwardly show it to anyone really, even her. I promise this is a love story, and he will open up to her, but it's slow. He's a proud guy and … an evil guy lol. Just stick with me I promise you wont be disappointed


	7. California King Bed

A/N: California King Bed: Rihanna

I just want to take a minute and say thank you for all those who review and especially those who review continually :) It's nice to know that people actually enjoy the story and it really does motivate me to write more and post it faster. I hope you all continue to follow along and like what you read! Thank you!

* * *

><p>*…<em>SIX MONTHS AGO<em>…*

_**Chest to chest / Nose to nose / Palm to palm / We were always just that close / Wrist to wrist / Toe to toe / Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose**_

Bulma lay entwined in a mess of bed sheets and limbs as she fought for fresh cool air. Her eyelids were heavy with sleep as the morning sunshine rudely reminded her that all actions taken have consequences and she was to experience hers immediately. She traced her toes up the sleeping mans leg hoping he was awake, but just as tired as she. Instead she was greeted by a sleepy groan as he pushed her off and rolled his back to her. Bulma sighed and tried to snuggle up behind him hoping to drift off.

_**So, how come when I reach out my finger / it feels like more than distance between us…**_

"_Bulma take good care of that baby!_" Goku had merrily said just before taking off. A little joke only he seemed to be on that left Bulma's head spinning. Goku was not known to be a man of mystery, and definitely not known to just randomly make up stories…but what in the hell could he be talking about? Yamcha of course had gone insane the moment the words escaped Goku's mouth, blushing furiously and suggesting they get married right away.

That made Bulma's heart drop into her stomach.

For years she had daydreamed, picturing her wedding day, her dress, the flowers and the music…she pictured Yamcha in a lovely expensive tuxedo spinning her around the dance floor until their legs gave out from exhaustion only to begin a whirl wind honeymoon that lasted for months of ecstasy and happiness. She imagined their children, strong, beautiful, and full of brains and bravery. He had never though, brought up marriage before to her. Until now, and instead of fainting with joy, she found herself hiding in worry.

Before, it had been a wonderful secret dream. Kids and marriage, but now that it seemed to real, so close and almost in her hands, she found herself debating with herself whether he was the man of her dreams or just…the man in her present. The more she debated, the more she found herself drifting between avoiding Yamcha for days, and then clinging to him.

Last night had seemed so perfect; she had convinced herself that he was the one for her. After all, he was her first love, they had history together and memories that no one else could imagine to step into. They knew each other inside and out and he would do anything for her. Including die…

Bulma's eyes snapped open once again and she rolled away from Yamcha. She wanted to cry in frustration as yet another con snuck into her head popping her pretty bubble of sureness. He died. How was she supposed to build a life around a man who seems to find himself continually on the receiving end of near to complete death?

_**In this California king bed / We're ten thousand miles apart / I've been California wishing on these stars / For your heart for me / My California king**_

Bulma swung her legs over the edge of the bed and silently lifted herself out. Reaching around for any type of clothing she pulled a shirt over her head and grinned when the scent of pine and soil filled her nose a distinct smell that usually accompanied only Yamcha. The shirt was large on her, gently brushing over her skin and falling just above her upper thighs. She debated with herself whether she should chance running downstairs and getting some coffee started but worried about whether she would run into her not so pleasant house guest. It was a bit too early and she was a bit too sleep deprived to attempt a battle of wits and words against the Prince of all comebacks.

Tip-Toeing lightly to the window she peeled the curtain back in inch and peeked at the gravitation room that was set up a bit from the house but easily seen from her position. The lights were off, and no gentle hum seemed to radiate suggesting that Vegeta had not gotten the usual early start she had become accustom to. She grinned to herself formulating her plan to dash downstairs, get some coffee made up and then work on excuses she could use to get Yamcha to leave for the day until she could think through her lists again. A flash of light caught her attention though and she pressed her face against the glass trying to look at far left as she could.

She could just see him, sitting on a rock by her mother's favorite little pond. He wore only his typical black training shorts and had his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms hanging over his knees. He seemed to be starring intently into the water and Bulma found herself pressing her fingers against the glass willing herself to have a better view. What she did notice was how relaxed he looked. She bit her lip as she studied his arms, how for the first time they looked toned, but not bulging to extremes. His face was relaxed from tension as well; his lips curved down but not exactly in a snarl or frown. Just relaxed. His eye brows seemed to scowl focused downward as their normal expression typically carried, but she didn't read it as a sign of anger or annoyance.

He lifted a hand and aimed it at the water. For a minute she panicked he was about to send an energy bomb and destroy the area but instead she watched as he flexed his fingers, one by one. As if studying the motion was new and exciting. He bent each knuckle slowly, deliberately, checking each finger one by one and Bulma found she was jealous at the attention they were receiving. She pictured him looking at her with that dedication, that intense scrutiny and patients to study, memorize, and treat each limb as if it were new and exciting. The idea brought a smile to her face and she realized that she wouldn't mind his eyes focused on her. In fact, the idea thrilled her…possibly turned her on?

_**Eye to eye / Cheek to cheek / Side by side / You were sleeping next to me / Arm in arm / Dusk to dawn / With the curtains drawn / And a little last night on these sheets / So, how come when I reach out my fingers / It seems like more than distance between us**_

Pulling her face from the glass she looked over her shoulder at Yamcha, still completely enslaved to sleep. She looked at her feet, ashamed at the way she had felt moments ago watching Vegeta. She was still with Yamcha, the thought of other men shouldn't turn her on. Especially when they weren't even doing anything particularly enticing, and especially when they're Vegeta. The cruelest monster of a man she had ever met.

She peeked back out the window relieved he was still sitting at the same spot. He was done flexing his fingers and what she saw instead shocked her. A bird had landed only a foot or two away from him and was happily chirping a morning greeting. Oblivious to the danger it had put itself. She waited with bated breath for the inevitable blast of energy that would destroy the small animal.

Vegeta sat still though. Watching the creature with neither like, or dislike. He just let it be. Bulma was afraid to blink, afraid that if she closed her eyes for even the briefest of moment's he would do something important and she would miss it. Her patience was unrewarded though as he continued to just sit there. She tried with all her energy to will him to act. To smile, to snarl, to stand up, fly, run…anything except sit so agonizingly still. Without thinking she moved her fingers, her nails barely skimming the surface of the glass and yet it seemed to be loud enough. His head snapped up in her direction, his cold eyes boring deep into her own.

_**We're ten thousand miles apart / I've been California wishing on these stars / for your heart for me / My California king**_

She knew there was at least a few hundred feet between them, but as his eyes met hers she could almost feel his breath against her cheek. The intensity of the stare sent her heart racing, panic and excitement setting in deep as a million sparks ran free through her blood stream. Again she found herself unable to blink, terrified he would leave just as she did.

Something inside of her turned, doubts and fears seemed to be erased and for the first time in a while her mind was calm from worry and stress. Thoughts of mystery babies didn't seem so terrifying and a future of destruction and death didn't seem so impossible. She wanted to reach out, touch his cheek and fall deeper into his eyes. So common, and yet exceptionally different. Bolder, wiser, stronger and fragile. Maybe he wasn't as cold and heartless as everyone thought. Maybe…

_**Just when I felt like giving up on us / You turned around and gave me one last touch / That made everything feel better / And even then my eyes got wetter / So confused wanna ask you if you love me / But I don't wanna seem so weak / Maybe I've been California dreaming**_

A movement behind her forced her to break the eye contact and push away from the window. Yamcha slowly stretched before reaching to find the bed warm but empty next to him. Lifting his head he saw Bulma standing by the window in only his shirt and he smiled.

"You look amazing in that you know." His voice was husky from just waking up, his eyes still trying to blink in the sunlight. She grinned and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Thanks, I try my best." They stood a few moments, watching each other. Yamcha wanting to ask her to come back to bed, Bulma wanting to ask him to leave. Without a word he swung over and stood up, taking a few steps to reach her. He took her shoulders into his hands and spun her around, pressing her back to him as he leaned his head down and lightly kissed her neck.

"How come you're up so early? I would have thought you'd be asleep at least until noon. Watching the sunrise?" He gently pushed her forward to the window and peeled back the curtain. Bulma felt the blood rush up into her face as she feared that Vegeta would still be outside starring at her…or worse, that he had left.

She closed her eyes tight, afraid to see either reality, waiting for Yamchas reaction. He lightly scoffed and shook his head before leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Back to that stupid training room again. You'd think he'd at least wait until the rest of us were up before starting that damn contraption. The hum is probably what woke you up isn't it?" Bulma opened her eyes and felt her chest sink as the faint hum and low glow of the Gravitation Room showed life. She had to stop herself from snapping at him. The dedication Vegeta showed in one day was more than Yamcha showed in a year. He was the true savior this world had seen, and ignoring his frequent rants of destroying the world for his own satisfaction, Bulma knew in her heart that this place meant more to him that he let on. With no home planet to return to…well, this was home.

_**In this California king bed / We're ten thousand miles apart / I've been California wishing on these stars / For your heart for me / My California king**_

"Let's go back to bed." Yamcha whispered seductively in a way that before would have made her knees buckle, instead made her body tense up. Her eyes were focused on the Gravity Room with a new longing she hadn't before experienced. She wondered what it would sound like from Vegeta if he asked her to bed. She shivered pleasantly and almost laughed at herself. He would never see her in that way. He would probably never see anyone in that way. She sighed and wished, just once…that maybe he could learn to see her in that way.

Maybe.

_**My California king**_


	8. Ready to Run

A/N: Ready to Run : Dixie Chicks

Sorry this took so long… I really fought with myself on which way to write this chapter. I wanted to go one way but it felt very unnatural, and when I heard this song it just hit me… I have the next few chapters already mapped out so let's see how this flows with it

* * *

><p><em><strong>When the train rolls by  I'm gonna be ready this time / When the boy gets that look in his eye / I'm gonna be ready this time / When my momma says I look good in white / I'm gonna be ready this time**_

"Yours?" Bulma choked on the word and ran her hand through her hair to cover up her unease. His words dripped down her spine one by one sending shocks of pleasure and fear coursing through her veins as she struggled to contain herself. She took a step backwards from him, digging her heels into the dirt trying to find her voice.

"I don't share, especially with pathetic men. And I've decided to have you." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her as if she were stupid for making him say this out loud.

"I know what 'mine' means." She snapped. "I just…don't know if I'm ready to be anyone's." She mumbled. She remembered the feelings that overwhelmed her when Yamcha had began pushing for marriage. The uncertainty, the panic, and the desperation to find any reason to run away. Vegeta had been a welcome distraction from her worries. Now that she focused on the situation at hand she began to see a part of her attraction to him had been the knowledge that he would never give her the time of day. But then when Yamcha had mocked her, saying Vegeta would never want her… well now she wasn't sure how she really felt. Was she attracted to the Saiyan because of his unavailability?

"Stop playing games woman, I do not find them interesting or welcome. You kissed me, you cannot take that back and you cannot say it was a mistake. Stop this idiotic attempt at playing coy and tell that worthless scar-man that you belong to me." She glared at him.

"I'm not playing any games _Vegeta_! I'm allowed to take a second to decide how I want to live my life!"

"You made that decision the second you dragged me into your life." And she suddenly understood his anger. He hadn't wanted anything to do with her, he had been content training, fighting, and planning for a day of destruction. Until she kissed him and put herself into the mix.

"I didn't drag you into my life." His lips pursed and she quickly finished her sentence. "but I'm glad you are here. I know that I may have given you the impression that I was looking for something long term but the truth is…I had long term. I just sort of…"

She had to stop. The look in his eyes, for just a split second was enough to shatter her heart. He hadn't expected her to see the flash of pain, and he turned his face away from hers to avoid another slip.

"Vegeta I need to explain." As she reached to touch his shoulder he slapped her hand away, bruising her knuckles.

"There's nothing to explain." He snapped. "This makes telling you I'm not interested that much easier, though much less satisfying. I only wanted to know why you felt you had the right to put your disgusting flesh against mine and to warn you that if it happened again I will be sure to not just kill you, but also decimate your family, friends, and anyone who you ever cared for."

"You don't mean that." She smirked nervously. "we just kissed again and it felt-"

"_We _didn't do anything. _You_ forced yourself onto me like a true slut."

The silence filled the space between them, the words hanging in limbo. From one minute, he was laying claim to her and in the next she was nothing but a slut? Bulma's head spun and her stomach felt heavy. She wasn't sure if she should be angry, or embarrassed. Sad or … relieved. The vixen inside of her wanted to plant her hands on her hips and scream until her lungs collapsed at how insensitive, rude, vile…any and all horrible words she could think of all swirling around the same basic emotion. He was mean.

Another part of her though…wanted to cry. She liked Vegeta, she admired his strength, his inner power, his dedication not only to his goals but to his people. He was a proud man, and he never let anything bother him. Except apparently, her refusal to be his exclusively.

_**Ready ready ready ready...ready to run / All I'm ready to do is have some fun / What's all this talk about love?**_

Vegeta stood baffled at the creature in front of him. One minute, she's draping herself around him. Intoxicating him with her scent, her arousal, and her kiss. The feel of her lips on his…just the memory scent tingles across his abdomen. He wanted to yell at himself, had he misread her intentions? Had he invented these emotions and feelings…or perhaps he was the only one to feel this way. He cursed inwardly. He wanted to shake her, force her to spill her secrets but was afraid she would laugh at him. A desperate boy with a bleeding heart.

He hated his situation. A week ago he had no idea these types of feelings existed at all, and now they were all he could think about. He wanted to leave this place. Leave her, but his feet seemed planted into the ground. His energy pulsated violently threatening to tear the land the stood on apart. He didn't care so much for himself, but he knew she would be helpless against the shifting ground and as angry as he was, he didn't want to purposefully hurt her again.

"Vegeta I've only had one boyfriend my…well my entire life." The words spilled from her mouth faster than she had time to think of them. He still refused to look her in the eyes instead letting her talk to his shoulder. "I haven't experienced…anything in my life that resembled romance. My first and only boyfriend for the past sixteen years has consistently left for trainings, competitions, battles…even death. And I'm terrified. Because even though we haven't completely broken up, I'm broken." She was surprised to find her temper rising instead of tears falling. "I want to know what it feels like to be on a real date. I want to know how it feels to have a kiss goodnight, to have flowers delivered to my door, and to be swept off my feet. I want passion and … and I know you're not that guy."

Vegeta wouldn't move. He listened with a grudge and bit his tongue to keep from lashing out at her ridiculous expectations of a mate. There were more important things to be delt with than flowers and their delivery method. His respect for the scarred human went up a fraction at his resolve to not let frilly uselessness interfere with the more important goal.

"These rituals you ask for seem pointless and I refuse to partake." He could feel her heart drop.

_**I feel the wind blow through my hair / I'm gonna be ready this time / I'll buy a ticket to anywhere / I'm gonna be ready this time / You see it feels like I'm starting to care / And I'm gonna be ready this time**_

"I figured you wouldn't be the type to actually try to win a girl…just expect her to be grateful for your attention. Well now I'm not so sorry that I turned you down. You're a pompous jerk." She laughed and started to turn her back on the brooding prince until he grabbed her arm and swung her back to face him.

"Don't turn your back on me woman."

"Don't put _your_ hands on me, Ass." He dropped her and she rubbed her wrist. "You can't be so rough with me Vegeta, I'm not like you."

"Rough?" he barked out a laugh. "I barely touched you."

"Yeah well, you need to be nicer."

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Vegeta studied the woman carefully, trying to understand her better. He had known she was intelligent, brazen and filled with a violent temper that often led her to receive her way…but he had never expected her to also be so…fragile.

Bulma wish she knew what he was thinking. With his brows furrowed together his gaze was fixated on her, but he seemed to be looking through her.

"Take me home will you?" she asked while smoothing her hair out of her face. The sun was high in the sky, they had spent longer here than she thought and she was anxious to get home and into some real clothes. Perhaps a shower, and to eat a decent meal.

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" he flashed a warning in his eyes, daring her to start an argument, giving him a reason to lose his temper on her completely. Instead she backed up and bit her lip shut.

"What am I supposed to do then? Just stay here?"

"Of course not." He laughed, flashing her his ever famous evil smirk. "Call your puppet Yamcha. I was obviously wrong to take you from him. He can apparently tolerate your indecisive actions and meaningless kisses."

Without a final look behind him, he took off into the sky, leaving her jaw dropped in surprise.

_**All I'm ready to do is have some fun / What's all this talk about love / Oh I'm ready to run...I'm ready**_

* * *

><p>AN: So as i'm typing this up i'm also cooking dinner, making a desert, and trying to stop a puppy war that is never ending in the house. Needless to say, I was a bit distracted at times so if there are spelling errors sorry! I'll try to fix them at a later date.

As I mentioned before I have the next few ideas played with already so updates should be quicker. In the mean time, please check out my other new story called **FORGIVE AND FORGET **It's my first attempt at a Trunks story with an original character. I have high expectations for it so... hopefully it wont disappoint :)_**  
><strong>_


	9. Fall for You

A/N: Fall for You : Secondhand Serenade

This chapter is mainly as a way to get Yamcha mostly out of the story so I can focus on Bulma / Vegeta. I think he'll still make an appearance but I hate always reading stories about Yamcha being the bad guy and breaking Bulma's heart. I mean, in the DBZ series he's still around, he still hangs out with her... so I don't think he broke her heart. This is my attempt to remove him without making him an awful person. So for plot purposes it's not going to be exactly the best...aka, feel free to skip if you so choose :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  Could it be that we have been this way before / I know you don't think that I am trying / I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

The room was dimly lit, no windows could be found in the building, blocking out the early evening rays from lightening up the dreary atmosphere. Music swam through the room, low but fast. People littered the area men leaning against the walls, eyening the women as their prey. Some had the courage to chase them, ask for names and numbers and a rare few were even trying to dance while their lady interests laughed and huddled in groups a few feet away.

Yamcha let his weight rest against the slick bar behind him, his ribs aching less and less with every drink he had, his good hand holding the beverage of choice. Whiskey.

He studied the crowd around him. Blonds, Brunettes, Red, Blue, Green… the hair colors seemed to swirl into a giant rainbow making his already dizzy head spin even more. Smells, sounds and the thickness of the air around him made his stomach flip and he forced another shot down to ease the pain.

He missed her. He had missed her before, when he went off for various reasons and she had to stay behind, but this time was different. He had always known before that when he returned she would be waiting for him. A smile on her face, her arms warm and inviting… but now he wasn't sure. He shook his head and winced at the stiffness in his neck. He was used to being hurt, was accustomed to the time it took to heal completely, but he never enjoyed it. The others all made it look that much easier to get back up after a fight. To put the physical pain behind them and move on but he and Krillin knew the reality. Earthlings…Humans…took longer than over night to heal. They didn't get stronger after each battle like the Saiyans did. The pain sunk in to their bones, eating away at the self respect, their pride, and it left them weaker. A broken shoulder may seem like nothing to the alien races, but it forever left a tinge of pain for the future.

Bulma knew this. She always took care of him when he injured himself. Yes, she would scream, berate, and give him a list of reasons for why he was dumb to continue pushing limits and hurting himself. Potentially taking off years from his life by living this lifestyle, but her eyes always confessed to her concern.

He missed the way her toes were always polished. Even at the worst times, in the worst conditions, her toes were polished. It was a small comfort and reminder than things could be normal and life, somewhere, wasn't as barbaric as the one he was living seemed to be. He missed the way her hair always smelled. Vanilla and Pine, a reminder of his youth. He missed her laugh, her kiss, her touch…

He slammed his drink down onto the bar.

"Well, looks like someone doesn't realize how strong he is." The light voice chuckled in his ear and he looked down at his hand to see shards of glass sprayed every, digging into his flesh. He cursed and tried to wipe the mess on his pants only serving to deepen the cuts. "Here, let me help." Soft pale hands gingerly took his and began expertly picking pieces of glass and putting them on the bar. Her hands were soft, much softer than he'd felt in years. The skin was flawless, no scars, no burns and definitely no calluses.

He forced his head upwards, to the source to the softness. His eyes shifting left and right, having problems focusing on the center, onto the young woman standing inches away. Her hair was blue and pulled into a high ponytail, a few random ringlets fell around her face and she absentmindedly brushed them away. Her eyes were bright and big, a softer blue than her hair framed with light eye lashes giving her a doe-eyed appearance. Her nose was dainty and ended in a small point with thin, but laughing lips.

"You're not Bulma…" he slurred with a smile.

"Uh…no. I'm not. Are you looking for her?" she looked up hesitantly, though she still clung to his hand.

"No. Who are you?"

"Callie." She smiled and set his hand back onto the now clean bar. "And you're very, very drunk." She joked, waving her hand in front of her nose attempting to blow the smell of liquor away.

_**But hold your breathe / Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you / Over again / Don't make me change my mind / Or I wont live to see another day  
><strong>_

"You look a lot like her." He blurted out, unsmiling and unforgiving. "Pretty. Too pretty."

"Well I'd say thank you, but she doesn't seem to be top ten of your favorite people…so should I be offended?" she leaned against the wood next to him, taking a slow sip from her own drink as she eyed him from the corner of her vision. He shrugged and flexed his hand.

"He took her. She loves him. Long story short she's gone. I'm here, alone."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so?"

"Do you love her?" he laughed angrily and turned to face the girl.

"Does anyone love anyone anymore? I mean, you can spend your whole life with one person…you can give yourself to them… yeah you make mistakes but you learn and you change and you're there…and then they're not. Then they're gone. For someone stronger and faster and…someone better." Yamcha looked away, feeling sad for himself and not wishing anyone to see.

"Well if she'd seen you smash that glass just by setting it down she wouldn't say you're weak. Look at these muscles! You're gorgeous…and you seem to have a good heart. She's an idiot for leaving you." Yamcha cracked a grin and swung his head to look at her again.

"You think?"

"I do." Callie smiled and punched him lightly in the arm.

_**I swear it's true / Because a girl like you is impossible to find / Your impossible to find  
><strong>_

It happened so fast. Yamcha couldn't remember much of the night activities aside from the drinking, and the soft hands picking out the glass. He had felt awful, the physical pain of his body masked by the emotional torture his heart seemed to be suffering. But then it was gone, replaced by warmth, a thrill and the feeling of another woman.

They were back at his apartment, the night half over and their clothes completely off. He fumbled for her grabbing any skin he could fine. Her hips, curve as his own crushed against them. Her waist, gently curving as he lifted her effortlessly. Her breasts pressed tightly against his chest making his heart pound as his body throbbed with want. Her lips moved expertly and urgently across his, showing him a new path. A new life.

He felt her hands grab at him, scratching; kissing and nipping at all the tender areas, making him burn. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging and holding him close. She cried out in ecstasy and the rest of his memories faded to black.

_**This is not what I intended / I always swore to you i'd never fall apart / You always thought that I was stronger / I may of failed / But I have loved you from the start**_

When the sunlight hit Yamcha's face he nearly lost it. His head pounded, his stomach churned and his body lay sluggish. Sweat coated his entire body and he angrily cast off the moist sheets in disgust. When he met some resistance he looked over and saw the blue haired beauty sleeping soundly on her stomach, Her pale skin tempting his arousal and he felt himself begin to build with lust once again. His eyes drifted to her naked derriere and he fought the urge to run his hand over the perfect shapes.

And then he remembered this wasn't Bulma.

And he was alright.

She stirred next to him and yawned, stretching her arms over her head and she flipped back over, twisting the remainder of the sheets between her legs, a pillow blocking her face from his view. He panicked unsure of what he should do, wake her? Leave her? He had never done this before. A blushed started to form on his face as panic swept his body. Would she expect something more from him? __

But hold your breathe / Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you / Over again / Don't make me change my mind / Or I wont live to see another day / I swear it's true / Because a girl like you is impossible to find / It's impossible

Deciding that some food would be best his got to his feet and still naked crept downstairs. His head pounded and he made a pit stop in the bathroom to rid his system of last night toxins. Wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand he sluggishly stomped into the kitchen. A blinking light lit in time with the rapid pain in his skull and he pressed the button to play the message.

_"Hey Yamcha… it's me. Bulma…I…I know I shouldn't be calling you. I just… Well Vegeta…I mean…actually never mind. I'm sorry."_

He stared at the machine for a few minutes, trying to decode the cryptic words. Scratching his head he played it a few more times, the last simply to hear her voice. His heart ached as he heard the pain and desperation. Rewinding it once more he paused it after she said his name, letting it play in his ears.

"This is a recent thing isn't it…" a quiet voice from the stairway said.

"Oh, Callie…well, I mean…"

"it's ok, you don't need to explain." She forced a sad smile. "You should call her back." She tugged the sheet higher against her chest and put her head against the stairwell wall. Yamcha let his eyes scan her over. She looked so much like Bulma, her hair just as long, just as blue, just as soft. Her eyes were just as bright, just as trusting but filled with confidence. Her lips were different though, instead of chastising him, she encouraged and supported.

"You know… I think I'd rather just spend the day with you… I mean, if you're not busy today." He smiled and she smiled back.

"I think I can squeeze you in." Callie jogged over and gave Yamcha a quick kiss on his cheek.

_**So breathe in so deep / Breathe me in / I'm yours to keep / And hold onto your words / Cuz talk is cheap / And remember me tonight / When your asleep … Because a girl like you is impossible to find / Your impossible to find**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Now I can focus on Vegeta and Bulma mwahaha! _**  
><strong>_


	10. I Never Told You

A/N: I Never Told You : Colbie Callait

Thank you everyone for being patient with me, Working two jobs is a tough bit and my boyfriend found my writings and I got really self conscious about this lol He keeps teasing me about how I would write a Vegeta/Bulma sex scene :X

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night  I miss the way we sleep / Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile / I miss the way we breathe**_

Vegeta slammed into the wall of the chamber, the weight of his own blast having sent him flying across the room in record speed. He would have cursed had the wind not been forced from his lungs. Instead with only a moment to spare he pulled himself free and forced himself to fly higher into the air. Just as he moved, a target beam of energy singed the area where his head momentarily ago sat. Taking the back of his hand he dragged it across his forehead wiping away as many droplets of sweat that he could leaving behind a streak of blood from his raw knuckles. Were anyone to walk in on him in this precise moment, they would see the warrior his prided himself on, and not simply the alien man threatening to take over their planet.

He raised his palm and let a blast radiate and boil at the end of his palm, aiming it carefully for the small robot that was ever so slowly turning its gaze onto his location. He grinned maliciously; releasing the energy and watching the supposedly unbreakable bot dissolve in front of his eyes. Floating to the ground the glanced around the room unimpressed at the would be carnage he left behind. A dozen bots lay scattered in various locations, piles of metal shards or lumps of scrap metal were piled in every corner.

He looked himself over and grunted disapprovingly at the state his skin was in. Coated with bits of metal dust, sweat, and possibly some other grime he didn't wish to acknowledge. He could already hear the woman's remarks when she saw him.

_**But I never told you what I should have said / No, I never told you, I just held it in**_

"_Vegeta gross! Haven't you ever heard of a shower?"_ he smiled to himself before turning to look at the blinking gauge on the opposite wall.

490…490…490…

He had been training at this gravity level for over a week now and it was time to push himself that much forward. Pushing the buttons to its left he watched as the numbers rose by tens. 500…510…520… he could feel the air being pushed from his lungs again, could feel his ribs bruising under the pressure and dropped to his knees.

_**And now I miss everything about you / I can't believe it, I still want you / And after all the things we've been through / I miss everything about you, without you**_

"_Are you mental? Why do you always have to push yourself to these stupid limits"_

He growled at the voice that managed to creep into his head. He reached to push the button once more.

"_Vegeta stop! I'm not cleaning your body off the ground here when you squish yourself. You can fester and rot here for all I care."_

His finger rested atop the red button, wanting to push, wanting to force himself farther faster.

"_If you hurt yourself it's only going to slow you down faster while you heal. Stop rushing yourself!"_

Vegeta cursed again and again. He never wanted to admit she was right, even if she was only a voice in his head, but he knew that it was true. Any more and he would only hurt himself, resulting in needing a full day to rest and recover. He dropped his hand with force onto the ground and slowly, shakily pushed himself onto his feet. It was the most he could do right now, and he could feel his energy draining quickly with just this amount of effort. It was then that he felt it once again, the rock in the pit of his spirit. He would have laughed at the irony if he felt he could. This rock, this ball of raw energy waiting deep inside of him seemed to only show itself when he knew he couldn't go on. It teased him, giving him a small taste of the power he could have, but never allowing him to taste.

"_Don't even bother Vegeta…it's pointless and stupid to try right now."_ Bulma's voice nagged in his ears. He ignored it and closed his eyes, concentrating on the ball of light, pulling it towards the surface. He could feel it stretching inside of him, coating the lining of his stomach but that was as far as he could push it. The woman's voice filled his head, the gravity pressed against his chest and he couldn't focus on anything besides making the annoyances stop. The rock shrunk rapidly and drifted away leaving behind an irate pain in it's place.

"Where is that damn woman with my food…" he groaned. Forcing himself beyond the point of exhaustion he walked slowly to the door to release the pressure and open the capsule.

The cool night air swept across his face, chilling his skin and filling his chest again. He looked around the yard towards the giant housing building searching the an energy force. He didn't expect much, he knew the older humans that resided in the house also were gone for the rest of the month, celebrating romantic time together, but he expected to feel the wavering flicker of Bulma's energy rising and falling as it did every night. Instead the air was clear of any life existence besides his own. He rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the house. He had left her in the woods over 13 hours ago, surely she must be home by now. He had only left her several miles away!

As he stepped through the door and made his way back to the kitchen he stopped dead, glaring at the refrigerator. A new problem suddenly came to him. He had left her in the woods to teach her a lesson in respect, in humiliation, and yes out of anger. He never expected her to be gone for so long and now he was left without a properly cooked dinner after a full day of training. He crossed his arms over his chest and grunted in disapproval. He had two choices as he saw it. Go and get the girl, or starve.

To get her was to renege on his threats, on his anger and his humiliation… she would never let him live it down that he 'rescued her' even if he was adamant it was for the sole purpose of needing food. Or, he could actually find his own dinner and leave her out in the woods overnight. He was not helpless, he had hunted for himself on many planets before this one and he hated that ever since he had decided to reside on this particular planet he had become dependent on the humans for their nutrition.

_**I see your blue eyes every time I close mine / You make it hard to see / Where I belong to, when I'm not around you / It's like I'm not with me**_

"Damn it." He hissed. He hated both his choices, and he hated more than he had put himself in this predicament. He also hated that it wasn't just the food he missed from her. He missed her attitude, her cheeky remarks and sass of how she would never take orders from him, would never subject herself to the humiliation of actually being his slave…as she preformed all his chores and requests.

He ground his teeth together though as he recalled their last conversation, how he had laid himself bare for her. Or as bare as he ever would, and she openly rejected him. One moment she was forcing herself onto him, kissing and praising him. In the next, she refused to be his and made him feel the fool.

No. He would not go after her. He would not subject himself to her whims and romantic indecisions. He was a Prince! She should be pursuing him with gratitude.

His stomach tensed and growled it's anger back at him. He did need to eat though. Walking back out the door he headed back to the forest he had left her in what seemed like weeks ago. He would follow his nose and see what came of it. If he happened to find her, he would drag her back and force her to cook for him. This was NOT a rescue mission he told himself. He was simply following his animalistic instincts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now I miss everything about you  (Still, you're gone) / I can't believe it, I still want you**_

Bulma cursed for what seemed like the millionth time that day as she hopped on one foot, trying to pull the seventh thorn from her toe. She wanted to cry, knowing her feet were covered in mud, dried grass and what every mystery coated this damp earth. She had cuts, scrapes and a bit of sunburn on her arms, stomach and back while her knees were skinned and her legs bruised. It was her hair though she mourned the most, it's long, voluminous height now looked a cross between a birds nest meeting a tornado. It stood on all ends, every sort of nasty bit of forest clinging to its roots. Spider webs, leaves, bird droppings as well as some particularly sticky tree sap permanently ruined her once soft locks.

She was starving, she was thirsty, and she was tired, angry, scared, and cold. Bulma looked up at the sky and groaned, the sun was fading fast and if she didn't hustle she would apparently be spending the night in the woods. To be fair she hadn't just walked around the woods like an idiot for hours… in fact she had sat where Vegeta had left her most of the day, sure he would be back to get her. Once half the day had gone by and she had noticed she was starting to burn she began to suspect the angry Prince was not coming back to get her, and realized she had better get a move on. Pulling the tiny phone from her bra she flipped it open and regretted for the hundredth time today her early call to Yamcha for help. She had panicked, was pissed and wanted to get home and sleep but when she heard his voicemail, she wondered how it would look to Vegeta if she showed up back home with Yamcha in tow. So she bailed. Unfortunately, her one chance to call for help had completely drained her battery, the small light flickered pathetically a repeat reminder that she was running out of options quickly.

Marching forward again her heart began to race. Dead a head was a break in the trees, and a road could easily be seen. She tried to jog forward, wishing nothing more than to get out of this forest and into a bath but her muscles ached too much, so she awkwardly limped along the path, grinning like she was a mad man.

Watching from a distance away, Vegeta watched as she trudged into the open air and snickered at her appearance. Normally a beauty, she looked rugged and primal, coated in the scents of the wild…it was…soothing and attractive.

Bulma could have tripped over her jaw when she finally emerged from the trees. There, about five hundred feet away sat the back of her property.

"Are you kidding me?" she shrieked. "That jerk dumped me this close to my house and just left me there?" she stormed angrily for the door, rage shaking in her bones. "When I get my hand on him I swear to the Kai's I'll… I'll… we'll it'll be gruesome!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta chuckled in the distance, his ears picking up her rant despite her distance away. A part of him was glad she was back. Aside from the cooking, he had missed her anger. He reached his hand down and picked up the hare that lay by his feet. Gripping it between his hands he tore the animal in two, savoring the scent of raw meat as it flooded his nostrils. The blood satiating his pallet, making his mouth water and he began to violently eat the animal right there. He knew the humans preferred their meat cooked, and though he didn't mind it, he always preferred the feeling of warm blood dripping down his throat.<p>

He began to wonder what her blood would taste like…

* * *

><p>Bulma stepped out of the bathroom feeling slightly better an hour and a half later. She had made sure to scrub every inch of her body until it glowed pink and fresh, and gingerly rubbed a bit of aloe onto the worst of the burns. Her hair was a lost cause she had determined regretfully, doing her best to wash the mass she would never be able to fully get the sap and grime from her memory. Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow it was being cut off and put to rest.<p>

Walking towards her window she peeked out to see if Vegeta sat on the rock she and seen him by many times. The area was empty and she wasn't quite sure if she was happy or not. She was furious at how he had treated her…but she also couldn't ignore the feeling of dread that perhaps something had happened to him, or what if he never came back for what she had said to him? She sighed and drew the curtains closed to avoid checking every few minutes. Her stomach screamed for her attention and she headed down for the kitchen.

It was sitting on the kitchen table grabbing her attention as she walked in. A single tulip, the roots still attached, dirt covering the roots and sprinkled on the table and floor around it. She glanced around the room unsure why it was here or who had left it. Walking to it, she carefully picked up and noticed it was one of her mothers special varieties, White petals with Blue tips and-

"Is that…blood?" she touched the sticky substance on the stem of the flower.

It was by far the most disgusting flower she had ever received. She smiled wide; it was also the most romantic.


	11. Just A Kiss

A/N: Just a Kiss : Lady Antebellum

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HEAVY MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH GRAPHIC DETAILS OF SOMEWHAT ADULT NATURE… ALTHOUGH I DON'T BELIEVE IT'S RATING SHOULD BE M AT THE MOMENT, IT WILL BE IN LATER CHAPTERS… I WOULD SAY THIS IS BETWEEN TEEN AND MATURE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ADULT THEMES, SKIP THIS CHAPTER. I'LL RECAP IN THE NEXT.**

This is my favorite song right now 3 and as I wrote it I began to find that to make it work I had to pull Vegeta somewhat out of character I hope it works though and everyone's ok with it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lyin' here with you so close to me  It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe / Caught up in this moment / Caught up in your smile**_

Bulma lay sprawled out across her bed, her feet dangling and kicking off the edge. She absentmindedly twirled the tulip between her fingers, noting the browning tinge plaguing the white petals, sluggish and quickly falling apart. The stem was now beginning to squish, and the thick blood stain had faded. The first few days she had caught herself touching the flower every time she walked by, and slowly upgraded to picking it up. She was intrigued by its meaning, and even more so by it's giver.

Vegeta had never been, and would never be an emotional person. He had been furious when she kissed him the first time, but then after she tried to amend it and tell him it wasn't serious he was even more upset and abandoned her in the woods. He was a puzzle in how he was feeling and what he was thinking. They had hardly ever spoken to each other aside from quips about each others appearances and hygiene, and arguments over the equipment he would need to advance.

She couldn't stop from smiling though when she pictured his eyes the first time she kissed him, the shock not at just her assault on him, but the shock that he didn't hate it. She could remember his touch in the woods, possessive and greedy. He needed her, even if he wouldn't admit it to either of them. And then there was that mystic dream she'd had a while back, where he had been vulnerable, open, and hurt. She knew it was a dream, but she also couldn't help but hope that somehow it was all true. The look in his eyes, the need in his voice, and the want in his touch.

She also couldn't ignore the way she had felt…did feel. The way he always seemed to shine in her eyes, the way she couldn't resist him when he was near despite warnings from herself and her friends, the way she responded to him physically.

_**I've never opened up to anyone / So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms / We don't need to rush this / Let's just take it slow**_

Vegeta had been away from the Breif's house for over a week and a half. He wasn't sure what had come over him the last time he was there. He had been feeding, draining the small animal of all it's life juices when he saw her fighting to escape the woods. Looking wild, ravaged and most of all – strong. He found himself abandoning his meal and following her back. She was furious and dirty and without hesitation she marched into the house and into the shower. He stopped there. Listening as she turned on the water, as the few articles of clothing she had dropped to the floor, and as she quickly threw herself into the tub.

He shook his head trying to clear out the haze that had taken over him and flew out of the house. He was just out the window when he spotted the tulips, a giant garden filled with many varieties of flowers, but these caught his attention. The blue rim matched her eyes perfectly and her words filled his head once again

"…_someone would give me flowers…"_

He landed roughly and reached into the pile grabbing hold of the brightest yet. Yanking it, roots and all he walked back and tossed it on the table, the remaining dirt spreading across the table and floor. Without another thought he left the building. He didn't want to see her reaction to the small gift.

He had been away for over a week, and now was standing just outside her bedroom, listening to her breathing with his keen sense of hearing. He could see her chest rising and falling with each deep breath in his mind. Her heart beating softly, quietly, like a small animal unaware that a predator waited just above. Her scent was flooding his senses, thick, clouding his judgment and he began to recognize the animal inside himself stirring wildly. He hadn't felt it in what seemed like years, and had never felt in this intensity of arousal. The inner great ape roared to be free, to burst from this limiting skin and take the woman as his own. His body begged and demanded satisfaction from her while his human self struggled for control. To remind himself that he _would_ kill her, he would betray them both and snap her neck easier than a strand of grass. There wasn't a choice, if the beast won it wouldn't hesitate to end her life.

Vegeta knew It was in his blood. Saiyans bred for power, they bred with a blood thirst and it was common to mark their partner physically and drink their blood. To symbolize to others of whose possession they were in, as well as keep a small bit of their partners soul locked away. It wasn't meant to be romantic and many had died during such couplings.

Bulma wasn't Saiyan though. Her human body was weak, frail, and though her spirit was strong it wouldn't be enough to save her if he lost control for even a moment. He inhaled deeply and winced. Her body called to him. Spoke a language he had never been taught, had never wanted to learn, but knew he would be fool to ignore.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight / Just a touch of the fire burning so bright / I don't want to mess this thing up / No I don't want to push to far / Just a shot in the dark that you just might / Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life / So baby I'm alright / With just a kiss goodnight**_

When she heard the door open she sighed in annoyance.

"Mom, I've told you I'm not hun—oh, Vegeta…you're back."

He nodded sharply keeping his eyes focused on hers. Bulma could feel the heat rushing through her body and landing solidly as a blush on her cheeks. She sat up; the rotting tulip clutched in her hand, and folded her legs over one another. He took a step towards her, a scowl deep in his features and he planted his hands on his hips.

"Well?" Bulma asked. "Can I help you with something your highness?" she meant it to be sarcastic but noticed his scowl lessen a bit while remaining silent. "Ok look, are you here to talk about a while ago? The whole 'lets-abandon-Bulma-in-the-woods' fiasco?' you owe me an apology for that." He grunted disapprovingly.

"Why would I ever apologize to you?"

"Because!" she jumped off the bed and planted herself in front of him, her hands matching his on her hips. She was taller than him by an inch or two, but somehow the glare in his eyes always made her feel about a foot smaller. "You basically kidnap me, drag me out into the forest who knows where, dump me there, and then leave for almost two weeks? I think an apology is the last thing you can do for me. In fact, you should be _begging_ for my forgiveness." She pursed her lips and held her ground. She had run this speech through her head again and again and now that it was finally here, she struggled to keep to her script and not notice the small grin playing at the corner of his lips, or the way that his eyes lit up just a bit when she spoke.

"You're only going to be disappointed if that's what you're hoping for. I don't apologize, and I certainly won't apologize for something I don't regret."

Bulma could feel her temper blowing out of control. She opened her mouth to yell at him some more but was immediately taken back when she felt lips on her own. Her eyes still wide open in shock she couldn't believe she never saw him coming at her. As his lips molded against hers she couldn't deny it happened. She felt his arm snake around her back and pull her tightly against him. Her eyes fluttered close. The coolness of his breath emptied her mind of all she was angry about and she just enjoyed the sensations he was causing her. Without thinking she opened her mouth a bit and slid her tongue out to run along his lip. She felt his chest vibrate and he crushed her closer to him. She would definitely have bruises on her ribs tomorrow she mused but for right now it didn't matter.

Bulma ran her fingers through his hair, from the base of his neck to just above his head grabbing and pulling the long strands. In turn he pushed her backwards, lifting her off her feet easily and dumping her on the bed. Without breaking contact he held himself over her body by a few inches subconsciously forcing himself not to crush her completely.

Bulma was lost; she never had felt so many conflicting emotions for one person before. Hatred and desperation, Fear and genuine need, Disgust and complete arousal. Her mind tried to scream at who she was kissing, who she was falling in bed with, and who for the third time was completely blowing her mind was Vegeta. The same arrogant warrior who came to Earth with the intention to destroy it. Who had mercilessly killed her ex boyfriend, her friends…who wished nothing more than to obliterate one of her very best friends. He was evil embodied and could not be reasoned with, and yet here he was. Kissing her, holding her, wanting her. She felt another rush and moaned lightly into his lips. Her heart pounded until she feared it may explode, it felt _right_ and she was terrified. Terrified to love a monster, terrified that it could possibly be true that she was meant to be with this alien. She kissed him harder, biting his lip forcing the words she couldn't say just yet to be conveyed to him.

He seemed to understand as he put himself back into the kiss. Hard, passionate, and terrified. They were both angry and yet both unable to resist. He fought inside himself to hold on, to focus on the present and not cave to the fire. His body burned for her, he needed to touch, to feel, to taste and believe she was real. He was losing control and he hated himself. Her lips were soft against his though they burned with an intensity and electric he couldn't explain. He meant only to lift the edge of her shirt, to feel the soft flesh underneath and calm the beast inside. To brush his fingertips against her stomach but instead the sheer fabric was torn to shreds from her body exposing miles of creamy white skin, unflawed and unmarred compared to his own. He removed his lips from hers and bent his head low, kissing along her neck line leaving small bruises in its wake. He moaned, feeling the blood pulsing just centimeters beneath his lips. The purpose of her skin was a joke, he noted. It served more as a flimsy bag to contain rather than protect. He wouldn't even have to apply much pressure to puncture her body. To feel the fire seep out and swallow them both whole. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips and brought him back to the present. He was gripping, nearly crushing her hips to his. Grinding his body into hers, his excitement betraying his mind and exposing himself for the lustful being he was. He pulled back, ashamed of himself for losing control of his actions.

Bulmas eyes snapped open the moment his lips left her body.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, unable to find her voice immediately.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then…then why are you stopping?" he furrowed his eye brows and lept back away from her.

"I am not here to serve you and your perverse desires. That's why." He began to turn his back on her when a bored sigh echoed in his ears.

"Go figure." He looked over his shoulder at her curiously. He had been prepared for more of her anger, he had even considered she would resort to tears but instead she lay there, unimpressed and seemingly bored. "Alright Vegeta, how many more times do we have to go through this? We kiss, it's amazing, you run away all angry and mysterious and then we repeat. What gives?"

_**I know that if we give this a little time / It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find / It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right**_

He looked at her, considering her for all that she was. Her body looked beaten but she uttered no sounds of pain or displeasure. She was strong he knew, but he didn't believe anyone would be strong enough for him. For his needs, for the beast. Saiyan women were long dead, any chance he had to finding a partner were destroyed with them, and yet here she was, trying to live up to a task she could not manage.

Angrily he thought of Kakarot. How this man had managed to not only find a partner, but have children by her blew his mind. By all rightful thinking she should have died when they attempted to copulate. His inner beast should have blocked his mind and taken over his body. Even if they managed to get past fornicating with her survival…to birth a Saiyan child was not an easy task. They were blood thirsty as well, with zero self control. But he had managed both tasks with no problems or worries. He wanted to scream. This same man had also managed to reach a level of power that wasn't meant for him either. How could it be that both things Vegeta craved at this exact moment were the two things Kakarot found he had effortlessly!

Bulma looked at him expectantly. He grunted, annoyed that she seemed to expect a response from him. He owed her no answers, and yet a small part of him reasoned that she might. If she was telling the truth, and did feel what he felt, then perhaps she was a viable woman for him. Or perhaps even she knew the secrets behind Kakarots ability to control his inner cravings.

He would need to tell her, he accepted. He wouldn't ignore the pain and need for her any longer, and she deserved at least the chance to end her own life before he seemingly took it from her.

"Tomorrow." He muttered. "I need sustenance and rest right now." He began to walk, stopped and quickly gave her another painful kiss. More for himself than for her.

Bulma watched him leave in a flash and lightly touched her lips. They throbbed wonderfully and she caught herself smiling like an idiot. Tomorrow.

"Goodnight Vegeta." She whispered to no one.

_**Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight**_


	12. Today was a Fairytale

A/N: Today was a Fairy Tale : Taylor Swift

Sorry this took so long to put up... I'd like to say the next one will be quicker but I changed my mind 3493294 times with this chapter, rewrote it several times, and trying to juggle house hunting between working two full time jobs... yeah, writing takes a little longer. I _can _promise i will *try* to get the next one up sooner.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>His memories of planet Vegeta were scarce, partial, and sometimes not his own. He had left his home planet by the time he was five years old and had come across few who had grown up to adulthood there. Once in a while something inside him would twitch. A reminder that what ever the significant event may be, was important to him on a deeper level than he understood. Showers were one such occasion.<p>

He grinned as he remembered the first time the blond woman had stepping in his shower after him to clean up and had nearly yelled from the chill of the water pooled on the floor. For Vegeta though, it wasn't cold at all. Saiyan body temperatures ran abnormally high typically. They were able to withstand colder, harsher climates with little grievance. Raising his ki just a fraction was enough to turn the icy droplets into a warm waterfall.

He leaned his head against the back of the shower, letting the water pour down his chest and stomach as he tried to picture what rain must have felt like on planet Vegeta. Had his father stood in the same chill water feeling nothing more than warmth? Had there been ice anywhere on the surface? He could almost hear Nappa laughing at his ignorance before going into a long story of how things _used _to be. The word made him cringe. Used. Never would be again. So many things he had missed out, would never experience, and could never prove his worth for. What's worse? The only person alive that he _could_ actually prove himself against as a Saiyan warrior had even LESS of a clue what it meant than he did. Kakarott was a worth adversary, yes. But a worthy Saiyan?

A sudden flare in energy just outside the bathroom door made him grin. The woman had been pacing the hallway for the past forty minutes and apparently had worked up the courage to actually enter his room. He knew what he had promised her, he also realized there was no way she was going to let him out of it. Regretfully he turned off the water and let his body steam off the excess water.

_**Today was a fairytale, you were the prince **__**I used to be a damsel in distress**__** You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six**__** Today was a fairytale**_

Bulma sat on the edge of his bed cautiously. She wasn't sure how he'd feel about her being in his room, and even less so sitting on his things. Well, thing, she changed as she stared at the empty quarters. A single bed with a single sheet sat in the middle of the room. No dressers, no desk, no pictures, lamps or even spare clothing lay about. A bed and a closet. But as he spent the majority of his time in the Gravity room she doubted that frilly luxuries were high on his list.

She twisted her hands into the skirt of her dress while glaring at the door handle to the bathroom, willing it to open. She was anxious to see him for a million different reasons. She couldn't get him out of her head, couldn't stop wondering what was so difficult or him to tell her. She wanted to know why he held himself back and who he really was. She also couldn't stop from wanting to feel his lips on hers again. She could close her eyes and it was almost as if she could feel him nearby, wanting her but terrified to come any closer. She wanted to know him more than she had ever wanted to know a single other person. She smiled to herself at the irony of the situation. Bulma Briefs was not known by her friend's family or colleagues as one who was interested in other people and yet with Vegeta, she craved to know all the inner details of who he was.

The doorknob jiggled and Bulma's breath caught in her throat. Suddenly afraid that he wouldn't know she was in the room and would storm out completely naked. _Would that be a completely bad thing?_ She contemplated briefly but wouldn't need to wait for an answer as the man strode in wearing a pair o blue jeans and a gray shirt. Her eyes widened in shock, he rarely ever wore anything other than training apparel and she enjoyed the change.

_**Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress you wore a dark grey t-shirt, You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess today was a fairytale**_

Vegeta stopped in his tracks as he focused his eyes on the girl sitting on his bed.

"You cut your hair." It was a statement rather than a question but he waited or a response none the less.

"Yeah, I did." She ran her fingers through the new shoulder length cut she had decided on first thing in the morning.

"Why?"

"Because I still couldn't get all the sap, twigs, and grime out of it from when you abandoned me." She snapped half joking, but mostly serious. He shrugged and walked by her to look out the window. "You don't like it?" she asked self consciously. He didn't turn to face her.

"It's hair, does it matter how it looks?" she bit her lip holding back the remark she desperately wanted to yell. He noticed the sudden tension in her face and tried to explain himself. "Saiyan hair doesn't grow. We don't cut it. But for human hair it's an acceptable change." She knew it was the closest to a compliment she would receive.

"Well, thanks." They sat in silence until Vegeta sighed and began walking for the door, his hands crossed over his chest. "Wait where are you going?" she quipped.

"I'm not going to waste my day staring at the wall like a buffoon, either come along or sit there like an idiot it's your choice."

"I'm not a buffoon…" she mumbled as she stood and trotted behind him. Bulma stayed silent as she followed the alien man down the stairs and out the front door. She was worried that if she let her temper get the best of her and began demanding answers as to where they were going he would simply leave her and disappear for days if not weeks. So she ignored the burning questions in her head and let him lead. It was a new feeling for her, submission. With Yamcha he had been so new and naive with every aspect of their relationship she'd had no choice but to let her bossy nature take over and call all the shots. With Vegeta though? She didn't feel she had a choice in the matter.

So lost in her own thoughts was she that she almost didn't stop when he did. Causing her to stumble rather than bump into him. He glanced over his shoulder at her clumsiness but said nothing.

"We're at the pond." She stated with a bit of a depressed tone. "Why are we at the pond?"

"I like this pond." He said bluntly. "I've seen you watch me from this pond." She should have been embarrassed, but instead she felt giddy that he obviously then had been watching her too.

"So? What's so special about this pond. My mother put it here so the damn ducks and frogs would have a place to go."

"My planet doesn't have ponds." He turned to face her. "At least, that's what I was told." He clamped his teeth together and turned to face her. She stared curiously, wondering if he would continue on his own. "I left my planet when I was 5 years old. I was requested by Frieza for a 'special' mission. I wasn't aware that I was to be a souvenir of my species." He spit on the ground and bore his gaze into his favorite rock sitting on his left. "There were others, I'm sure they may even still be more out there. We were sent at young ages across the universe all the time as infants and children to conquer planets and galaxies. It's why Kakarott was sent to this pathetic land in the first place. How many other infants were sent off that has survived and has no idea of our people?"

It's wasn't a question and Bulma didn't want to begin considering the idea that there were other planets who had to deal with men like Vegeta, hell bent on destruction. Or worse, what if there were more kids like Goku when he was a child. Building friendships and family never truly aware of the destruction they caused as the Oozaru creature. A small shudder ripped through her body as she was flooded with memories of her first encounter with the Saiyan Beast.

"Couldn't you find them? I mean, if you were able to track down Goku in the first place couldn't you find these other possible Saiyans as well?"

"Why bother?" he spat. "I have been raised, shaped, toned and conditioned to believe I alone am the strongest being in the universe! I am royalty. I am a true warrior. I have spent my life in dedication to be the best, to avenge my race, to avenge…my father. And the first planet I stumble across that has Saiyan blood, reeks of third class clown. Somehow though, he's managed to not only defeat the one creature that enslaved and killed my people, not only has reached a level beyond myths and legends, but constantly mocks me with his achievements that I cannot seem to reach. Kakarott is a joke. A disgrace. And yet were my people alive _he_ would be praised. Not I." Bulma took a step towards him.

"I didn't realize that this was why you hated Goku so much… I mean, I assumed the fighting had something to do with it, but that it's hit such a deeper level…this is personal for you." She bit her lip in consideration. She didn't want to patronize him. His pride was damaged enough without her remind him of it.

"Goku was paralyzed in pain when you touched his tail." She blurted. She wasn't sure exactly why she felt compelled to betray one of her best friends personal secrets, but when she saw the small grin spread across his face she felt it was worth it.

_**Today was a fairytale, You've got a smile that takes me to another planet, Every move you make everything you say is right, Today was a fairytale, All that I can say, Is now it's getting so much clearer, Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face, Today was a fairytale**_

"He never learned to control the beast."

"The beast?"

"The Oozaru." He said it was appreciation and contempt. A dreaded gift.

"Are you…are you supposed to be able to control it?" Vegeta let out a barking laugh.

"Only the strongest and smartest of our race can do so. I myself have complete control over my actions while under the beasts power. Low class clowns however, stomp around like pissed off toddlers. Good for destruction, but comical to watch for the rest of us." Bulma bit her lip restraining from snapping on how it was not funny in the least when it was you and your friends being stomped around on. "There is a cost though. To know Oozaru enough to control him, to control yourself while being him, you allow him to be apart of yourself just as you are apart of him."

Vegeta took a step closer to the woman before him. Her eyes were wide with appreciation at his words while trying to understand the depth they held. This was obviously important for him, for her, for them.

"Tell me something." He asked huskily. "Do I scare you?" He moved a step closer.

"No." she spoke with confidence.

"Why not?"

"Because…well…because you're here to save us." She took a step towards him. He paused, a frown itching at the corner of his lips.

"What would give you that idea?"

"You want to fight the androids off to save Earth. Admit it Vegeta, you _like_ Earth." She grinned, taking another stride towards him so that they stood only a few feet apart. He watched her with a look of curiosity on his face. As if he were debating whether or not she was being serious with him or just making a very absurd joke. "Admit it, you also like _me_." She smiled triumphantly at the sudden jump his eye brows took.

"Woman you seem to be confused. I'm not the hero you think I am. I couldn't care less about this rock you call home. I've seen many 'homes' of many people and they mean nothing to me. I would sooner destroy this pathetic planet and continue traveling the galaxy to find a new home suitable to rebuild Planet Vegeta except this planet has one thing the others do not." Her heart began racing wildly. "I will destroy Kakarott." Her heart plummeted.

"And what about me Vegeta?"

"What about you."

"Don't you care at all for me?" he seemed to consider the question.

"No."

"No?" she asked in disbelief.

"I _need_ you." He took a step towards her again, his hand snapping out and gripping her wrist, yanking her towards him forcefully. "You call to me. Your blood yearns for me, begging for me to claim you. To own you. To devour you." She inhaled deeply.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered with false courage. "Own me? Devour me? Don't I have a say in all this?" he was too close, his nose almost touching her own as he inhaled deeply, his eyes focusing from her eyes to the tender flesh on her neck covering the delicate jugular.

"Your body has spoken for you. Don't deny the increase in your pulse, the pounding of your heart. You have a beast inside of you as well. I had never expected to find a female outside of the Saiyans that could possess the beast but he lives inside of you as well. You are strong, you are wild and fierce...you will be mine."

_**Time slows down Whenever you're around I can feel my heart It's beating in my chest Did you feel it? I can't put this down**_

His lips brushed over hers as she tried to focus on the present. How did he always do this to her? She had meant to ask about his homeland, his history and instead, once again she was mystified and paralyzed by the smell of him. The heat of his body and the pressure in his eyes. Her voice was gone, replaced with the need to feel him, taste him, be with him.

He leaned his face closer to her throat, inhaling the intoxicating smell this woman possessed. He couldn't control it any longer. Oozaru demanded to be satisfied. He silently prayed she would be strong enough for this.

She screamed as his teeth sunk into her neck, puncturing and sucking the blood from her body faster than she could imagine. Visions of Vampire movies flashed through her head though she knew he was no such creature. She could feel the sticky moisture of her blood dripping down her throat, coating her collar and staining her dress. She tried to push the man away, off of her but was quickly overwhelmed by the loss of blood, her body sagging and her eyes drooping. She looked at her hand as she lazily beat his shoulder in a last minute effort and would have felt fear at the immediate loss of color if she could have focused.

_Tall pillars surrounding a wide open room, black marble coating the ceilings and floors. Men and women stood along the walls, dark features, cold demeanor, Saiyan warriors. A tall man, a dying woman, no tears- a baby wails until the glass shakes. Heat, wonderful and calming until the cold swept over destroying it all. Ships, death, betrayal, fury and fear. More death and destruction, pain, loss, no forgiveness. Kakarott, disappointment, loathing, embarrassment. Pain, solitude, confusion…a spark of something different. Her face…Bulma. Curiosity, Anger, Safety. _

And then she fell to the ground, her mind went blank.

* * *

><p>Vegeta carried her gently back inside the house and up to her room. Setting her gently onto her bed as he licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste she had left with him. She was white as death, almost all her blood drained from her body and was now soaking into his own, the beast was thrilled with the hunt. He wondered if she would wake and was happy to feel the very slow, very faint hint of a beating heart. She had survived. Now she would know the truth of who he was. He stayed with her for only a moment, long enough to see her eyes flutter before closing into a deep recovering sleep. He would train until she awoke next perhaps in a few days.<p>

"Rest…Wife. This is only the beginning."

_**Today was a Fairytale…**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>As always, let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!<strong>_  
><em>**


	13. You Are Mine

A/N: I need to apologize for the crazy amounts of spelling errors and grammar mistakes my story seems to have. I know when I read it's always distracting for me and I just have to say thank you to everyone for not tearing me apart in the reviews about the spelling errors. I work 60 hours a week and generally do all my typing in bed at 10pm (as it is right now) and I'm half asleep sometimes haha I will try really hard to catch the mistakes and proof read my stuff from now on.

Also thank you for everyone who reviews, and to those who review after every post! It really makes the writing much more fun to know that there are so many people who genuinely enjoy the story. You make me want to do this Thank you!

Also, I couldn't find/think of a song that really fits this... so I didn't add one. I do like writing non song fics lol But if you think of a song that fits this chapter let me know! :)

* * *

><p>"Dear I think she's starting to wake up!" Bulma heard her mothers' voice faintly in the distance. As if she were outside the house yelling through a window. Warm hands touched her forehead and cheeks, then her neck, then back to her forehead and she wanted to swat them away. Her head throbbed and her stomach flipped. Even with her eyes still closed the sun shone too brightly for her.<p>

"Sweetie? Darling? Baby girl can you hear me?"

"Sweet heart of course she can hear you, she's sleeping not deaf." Her father cooed to his wife.

"But she's not answering me! Maybe she-"

"Maybe she's ignoring you hoping you'll go away" Bulma croaked out, her throat dry and hoarse. A gasp and then arms flung themselves around the tired girl crushing her back down into the bed. "Mom!...Stop…" she groaned.

"Oh Bulma we were so worried about you! You've been asleep for so long and you lost so much blood…" her mother sobbed and choked off at the last word.

"Dear, she's fine. Look-she's awake, she's got her color back, everything is going to be alright." The professor soothed his wife and wrapped his arm around her letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Asleep for long? Wait, how long have I been asleep for?" she struggled to get into a sitting position and gave up with the tubes connecting to her arms began twisting amongst each other. She squinted her eyes and looked around the room, the infirmary. The same room she had sat and waited for Vegeta to wake up after he almost died. "Wait, Where _is_ Vegeta?" she wondered.

"Well, sweetie you had lost a lot of blood…you're mother and I were devastated that you may not wake up at all, so we placed you into a medical coma to give yourself full time to heal."

"How long Dad." He shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Almost nineteen days now." She would have passed out from shock had she not just spent the better part of a month asleep. A month!

"I'm going to kill him…" she mumbled. "Where is he anyways?" Her father shrugged.

"He stopped by the day after we put you in the coma and asked if you were alive, we told him yet and he just…left."

"He left?" she shot up, her face boiling with rage as she screamed through her teeth. "The man almost drains me to death and he leaves? What kind of a sick mother fu—"

"oh I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you, that Vegeta is always getting carried away with everything he does. It's actually a wonderful trait of his! He's so focused!" her mothers tears instantly vanished when it came time to defend their permanent house guest. Bulma groaned. Why her mother was obsessed with Vegeta would always be a mystery to her. He could quite possibly strangle a kitten in front of her and the woman would still smile and cook him dinner for the effort he exerted. Bulma however would not let him off that easy.

"Can someone help me up?" she asked, reaching an expectant hand out to the air. Her mother came and pulled her until she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling dear, do you need some juice? Eggs? I can make a pork loin if you'd like?"

"No, Mom… I just would like to take a shower and maybe try to figure out what the hell happened to me." She reached up to rub her neck when she felt the bandages. Peeling them back she could feel the air rush and his two very tender spots. "What—"

"They look like bite marks." Her mother suggested. "Did an animal bite you?"

_"Some day my son, some day you will rule this planet as the greatest warrior we have ever known."_

_ "I will do whatever it takes Father" an extremely young Vegeta looked up to his fathers' strong eyes with pride. He would make his father proud, he would grow to be feared of and worshiped as the greatest there ever has been._

_ "You're strong Prince Vegeta. Your mother died quickly attempting to deliver you into this world. You destroyed her life as you will destroy the lives of millions of others. I have never been prouder to call you my son." Young Vegeta beamed at the older man. _

"Bulma? Did you hear me?" her father stood directly in her face, staring from one eye to the other. Bulma shook her head as he came into focus.

"What? No what? That was…did anyone…No only me. Go figure." Her parents looked from one another concerned for their daughter's sanity. "I'm going to go take a shower; can someone please tell me if his _royal highness_ comes back? I really need to talk to him."

* * *

><p>Vegeta stood on the top of the mountain peak starring straight up into the sky, brooding in a mixture of self loathing and a relatively new feeling. Fear. He watched the clouds roll lazily by as he wondered for the millionth time what had he done?<p>

His plan had been to convince the woman that he was not docile, he was not her prince charming, and he was not a hero. He was a villain. He had meant to scare her, force her to recant her vicious lies of his goodness and beg for his mercy to live.

Instead, he seemingly married them.

"_Women? Why would you want to know of women?" Nappa mocked the young teen standing beside him. Vegeta looked back at the closet person he had to a friend and father and glared. Elder he may be, but he was no Royal. _

"_You speak to me as if we I am to forever remain your Prince and never your King. I asked you a question and did not require your sarcastic thoughts. Give me my answer and then leave." Nappa looked down at the boy who came no higher than his thighs. He ground he teeth together annoyed. If it weren't bad enough that this child was the sole remaining Saiyan of Royal blood he was also the strongest fighter he had ever come across. He may be young and small, but he was deadly. Crossing Vegeta was signing your own death certificate._

"_Saiyan women fight just as the rest of us do. They crave the battle, the smell of rotting death and the taste of victory. Because of this they do not willingly come to us males, we must claim them. Own them. Force them to acknowledge that we are their superiors, we are their masters. Of course to breed a stronger warrior you need to have strong warriors. We drain our females to the point of death because if they survive, they will become stronger. Just as any of us Saiyans do when close to death. It also binds us. Our blood scents mingle and other know that she has been claimed. The only draw back is that if she dies you still reek of her stench and others will avoid you like a disease until the scent is gone. The stronger the female the better her chance of surviving birthing your child though if she dies at that point it's no loss."_

"_My mother died giving birth to me." He said it with pride. Just as his father had years ago._

"_You were an exceptionally strong child. I don't know why this even matters though. There are no females left." They both glared to the front of the ship where the lizard creature sat with it's back to them, barking orders to other men. _

He inhaled the new scent that covered him and he smiled. He could feel his new wife was awake and furious, searching for him and he wondered briefly if she could sense his emotions as well and therefore could tell he didn't give a crap how angry she was, she had agreed to this the first time she kissed him.

His grin faded as he remembered the real reason he had come out here, to be away from her and to focus on his training. He had found it too distracting being near the house knowing she was asleep and he found himself checking on her regularly every few hours. It wasn't natural and it was definitely ruining his efforts to advance. He needed solitude, he needed peace, and he needed to focus. Yet somehow, even being thousands of miles away from her she still lingered in his mind, capturing his attention and making him check on her mentally. He tried to block his mind of her. Instead he focused on himself and his energy. His rage. He needed to advance, to be a Super Saiyan such as he was promised to be. He let the rage fill his body, consuming his senses and taking over him. Higher and stronger he screamed at the pain this power was using to rip through his skin taking more from him than he had to give and yet he pushed. He needed to feel this pain explode to claim it as his own as he had claimed his woman.

The pain stopped. The energy disappeared and his power came crashing down.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed loud enough to make the mountain below him shake. Spitting on the ground he took to the air. He would satisfy his need to see her so he could focus fully on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>For days she had sat around the house, constantly for Vegeta. His room, the Gravity Chamber, the kitchen, all un-used for weeks it seemed while she was unconscious and even still, a week later and still no sign of him. She wanted to throw herself into work, distract herself and eat the time away until he would come back, but she found herself distracted by him at every turn. Normally she would work on improvements for the Gravity Chamber, expect he wasn't there to need the upgrades. She wanted to build new armor, weapons, things to help against the androids…except he wasn't there to need anything made. Even mundane tasks such as tweaking the house robots to clean a little faster, or use a little less bleach brought her back to what his reactions would be to the changes. He didn't seem to like change all that much she told herself. Even improvements unless specified by him seemed to irritate rather than please. She had to force back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She missed him. She missed the wrinkle that seemed to permanently be stuck between his eye brows. She missed the way his bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly when he pouted over being forced to be patient. She missed the tone in his voice when he called for her, and she deeply missed the way he made her body feel like she was channeling an electric current every time he stood close to her.<p>

It took four days of this pattern before she mentally slapped herself. She was a strong, independent woman. Romance was a luxury in her life, not a necessity. After all, she had never been this upset when Yamcha had left for weeks at a time with no word. Thinking of Yamcha made her frown. She hadn't spoken to him in months now, and technically had never officially broken up with him.

"It's not exactly like he's calling me every day either though." She told her mother as they sipped on some tea late one night. "Then again, he never really made an effort to call anyways."

"You know, I thought I heard on the television that he was at the baseball park with you just the other day though! And I was about to ask your father about it when I remembered you were in a coma that day so I don't think it's possible you could have gone to the game, right?" Bulma choked on the tea in her mouth, coughing all over the table while her mother rushed to pat her on the back.

"He was at the game with someone? No wonder he hasn't bothered to call…"

"I thought you were with Vegeta now though?" Bulma blushed.

"I don't know if there is any 'being' with Vegeta Mom… I think he just..let's you stay." They looked at each other for a moment before both chuckling.

"Well I think he's very handsome, and he's so strong…and he's very polite for an alien! I think you two are a very lovely couple." She smiled as she took another sip.

"It still would have been nice if Yamcha and I could have talked one last time and sort of hashed everything out. Closure you know?" Her mother only smiled and nodded.

Bulma plopped herself down into the over-sized chair in her bedroom telling herself that today was the day she was going to read the journal that had printed on Dr. Gero. The more she knew of the man, perhaps the more useful she could be to her friends. She had barely opened the cover when she felt the pressure in the room change.

She could smell him before she saw him. Her nose crinkled as the smell of dirt and sweat mingled with blood swirled in her head. She wasn't disgusted by it, but it wasn't by any means pleasant. She refused to turn around and face him. She knew he was standing right behind her. Casually leaning against the wall no doubt, his hands most likely tucked into his pockets if he happened to be wearing his shorts…or folded across his chest if he were in his armor. She bit her lip and fought the urge to turn and verify.

She heard him sigh, a small affirmation that he indeed was expecting her to notice him. To drop what she was doing and run to him, she grinned at his inpatients. _I've been waiting for him; he can wait a few more minutes for me. _With that thought she continued to read the journal, turning the page with slow deliberation. His foot tapped on the ground sending a small ripple through the floor boards and bouncing her chair. Still she sat completely still, and even pushed herself slightly further into the plush chair. A bold headline caught her eyes "Ultimate creation in works, Dr. Gero explains his thoughts on Cell collaboration."

"Woman!" he grunted. "Acknowledge me when I enter!" he waited another moment; she smiled at the agitation in his voice and continued to ignore him, noticing the picture of the old man with the long white beard.

Her chair spun around and she looked up to see very angry black eyes inches away from her face.

"Oh, Vegeta! You're back… when did you get here?" she mocked.

"You should know when I get back." He didn't move away from her. She wanted to laugh but the intensity in his eyes forced her not to.

"Why? You take off all the time, why is it my job to keep track of your in's and out's?" she wished she could move a bit farther back. Being this close to him was making her legs turn to mush and her heart beat harder. They would need to have a personal space talk if these conversations were going to be a regular thing.

"I didn't say it was your job. I said you should know." He acted as if he were waiting for some sort of response and she bit her lip, confused as to the intense hidden meaning he was trying to force.

"Well… I did notice, The air changed and I could smell you." She crinkled her nose again. "Definitely smell you."

"You smell like this too."

"What? I do not!" he furrowed his eye brows, confused by her out burst.

"Of course you do, and you should be happy to have such a strong scent about you now. Before it was weak and human, now you smell of power and grace! You should be thanking me." He smiled smugly.

"Power and grace huh?...more like a heavy dose of body odor and poo…" she tried to push from under his arms to get some air away from him when he pushed her down.

"Woman I will _not_ have my wife speak to me with such disgusting remarks especially when _you smell exactly the same._"

The clock chimed loudly in the distance, seemingly stopping time right there. Bulma's eyes went wide, but otherwise she sat perfectly still. Suddenly she could hear the birds and the frogs happily living their lives outside on the tiny pond. She could hear the cars driving down the highway, she could smell the food her mother was beginning to cook on the stove. She felt for a moment as if she were going to faint again until she focused on his eyes. Still very close to her own, too close and yet – not close enough.

"Wife?" she whispered, her lips and throat suddenly very dry. Vegeta nodded stiffly. "How? I don't remember us getting married…"

"I drank from you. You are a part of me, and I'm a part of you now. Therefore, you are mine." More softly he added, "And I am yours." Bulma sat, confused and unsure of how she felt. Surprised for sure, angry, used, disregarded…but also excited? Giddy and…happy. She had spent how many years with Yamcha wondering over and over whether or not they would ever get married, and then without her even knowing it, she suddenly found herself with an alien husband. _A _Princely _Saiyan husband. _She added to herself.

"This doesn't seem real."

He said nothing, instead he lightly pressed his lips to hers. The light touch sent a shiver down her spine, and an electric pulse through his. She kissed him back automatically, her fears and confusion pushed aside, consumed with him. She reached out her hand and placed it behind his head, running her hands through his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. Gently he opened his mouth just a bit, running his tongue along the base of her lip. Testing, teasing, unsure of what he was doing but knowing he should just follow his instincts. She welcomed him opening her mouth and joining him in a deep kiss. She smiled at how natural this felt, how easy and right. It felt almost silly to have been afraid of this man years ago. Ridiculous that she had cowered in fear, prayed for someone to kill him and save the planet.

He lifted her with ease, never parting from her and carried them both to her bed. Laying her down he couldn't help but inwardly marvel at the creature below him. His…all his. She was beautiful and he ran his hand along her side feeling the soft tenderness of her skin. She pulled him tightly, forcing his body to crush against hers and he inhaled at the feeling over her body fully pressed against his. Inch for inch they matched each other, molded to fit perfectly. He pulled his face away only for a minute to look at his bride, his eyes darting to the softer bruise on her neck. She clawed his back like a cat down to the waistline of his pants, she ran her fingers along the brim tugging and he stopped moving completely. Fully aware of what his woman was wanting from him.

"You're not going to get started and then run away again are you?" she teased. Half worried that it was true.

"No…but I don't want to hurt you.

"You won't." She grinned up at him and kissed his neck just above the collar bone.

"I may." He grinned evilly and she grinned wickedly back up at him as he came over her like smoke covering her with hands, teeth, and flesh. Greedily touching, grabbing, pulling and thrusting. He was rough and gentle and she matched him all the while. He paused only for a moment before the joined completely, he looked at her hard, wanting to convey, wanting to express his fear and his need.

"You are mine." And finally she understood, knew what he had meant all this time. Her face flushed with desperation, want and feeling.

"I love you too Vegeta."

* * *

><p>She woke alone the next morning. The sheet from last night lazily draped over her body to cover her bare buttock. She yawned and looked around the room for any sign of him. Her comforter was destroyed, chunks of the cotton innards splayed around the room, clinging to various objects. Her clothes lay in a tethered pile of rags at the food of the bed and a broken lamp lay in pieces on the night stand. She groaned at the stiffness in her muscles and sighed at the relaxation in her body. She could definitely get used to this. Rolling over to her back she let the cool air drag across the front of her body.<p>

A knock at the door made her jump and scramble for something to cover herself with. After bunching the sheet as best she could she sat up.

"Come in!" she chirped a little too happily. Her mother strolled in with a tray full of goodies for breakfast and smiled as she walked straight to her daughter.

"Morning dear!"

"Good morning Mom." Bulma glanced at the food and her stomach growled in appreciation. She laughed and reached to take a banana from the tray.

"I just wanted to let you know that Vegeta came back yesterday, you asked us to let you know." Bulma stopped chewing and eyed her mother suspiciously. It seemed the woman was oblivious to the fact that her daughter lay in bed completely naked with shredded clothing and broken furniture scattered about the room. _She must think I'm a real pig…_ "Oh, Also you got a message from Yamcha today, he was hoping you guys could get some lunch and catch up." Her stomach dropped. "Bulma! Your eye is completely black!" her mother screeched. "And your neck! It's all black and blue again!" her mother yanked her arm away from her and began examining the girl inch for inch. Bulma blushed and yanked her arm back with a scowl on her face.

"I'm FINE Mom, just… had a rough night."

"Well, alright dear, but clean up! You have plans this afternoon." Mrs. Briefs stood and taking the tray still half full of food and began stepping through the mess towards the door.

"What plans?" She had been quite excited to lounge for a bit, then track down Vegeta and possibly have a round two…or three…

"I told you, lunch with Yamcha! I called and made reservations for you both and he's meeting you there at one." Bulma checked the clock.

"It's already eleven thirty!"

"Oh! Well… I did say to hurry didn't I?" she smiled and closed the door behind her. Bulma cursed. Her mother, while meaning well, was completely and utterly oblivious sometimes. She touched her neck and smiled.

_Completely_ oblivious.

* * *

><p>AN: *WHEW* I wrote that out fast! haha well I hope everyone likes this chapter too! I started to get really into writing the er...adult scene and then remembered my rating is only set at T. IF enough people want a more...detailed adult description of what happened between them let me know and i'll make it happen! Also, as I started going and I re-read it... I had to slap myself because it sounded a lot like Twilight...which, While I love the books, i didn't want this to resemble that. So I had to cut a lot out. ()

Well, as always R/R and let me know what you think! We're going to start getting into the juicy stuff now lol

3


	14. King of Anything

A/N: This chapter was inspired by the song "King of Anything" by Sarah Bareilles.

The lyrics didn't fit with the entire chapter, so I didn't add them. But as you read the first section if you have it playing you'll see it how I saw it.

We're coming up on the final five chapters! I have them all plotted out and semi drafted...and they should all be pretty long. I'm considering a sequel-ish type of story but only if people express some sort of interest. Then again, I may write it anyways for fun :)

As always, thank you for everyone who's stuck with me and kept reading my story! I appreciate all your comments, praises, and demands for more lol Thank you!

* * *

><p>Bulma tapped her fork against the glass of water that distractingly sat in the middle of the table rhythmically. Occasionally a drop of water would be knocked out and slid down the tall glass creating a small pool on the cloth beneath. She held her head in her hand leaning on her elbow as she stared through her reflection, out the window and watched the people walking by with jealousy. She would do anything to be outside right now. In fact, she would do or pay just about anything to be anywhere but <em>here<em> right now.

She looked at the man sitting across the table from her through the corner of her eyes. Yamcha hadn't changed that much and yet he seemed different. She sighed, remembering the first time she had seen him. Tough, rugged, a man living off the land. A warrior feared and deadly against his foes. He was talked about, admired, and mysterious. When did all that change? Comparing him to Vegeta he seemed dull and average. A typical human with typical motives and a decent strength about him. He was average and she had moved on to the extraordinary.

He seemed nervous, his foot tapping underneath the table occasionally bumping the top and making the glass of water jiggle. He ran his fingers through his hair that had recently been cut short against his head. It made him look more mature, older without aging him. He looked around the room, focusing on the ceiling, the floor, the waitresses at the bar, and then poked his attention to the girl dining with him.

He blushed when they made eye contact and Bulma wanted to grin. _Just like when we first met…he can barely make eye contact with me._

"So how's training going?" she asked to cut the tension.

"Good… I mean, Great! I mean…well, it's going…" Bulma raised her eye brow at him in doubt.

"So what have you really been doing instead of training?"

"What do you mean? I've been working hard…how uh, how's your house guest doing in his training?" he asked with a slight sneer.

"Vegeta is uh…well…he trains almost all the time." She blushed and adverted her eyes from his. Yamcha didn't miss the change in body language though.

"Almost all the time? What does he do in the other time then?" _Me_. She wanted to blurt out.

"Oh…you know…eating a lot…You know how Goku always was with his appetite. It is definitely a Saiyan thing." She lifted the glass of water and took a long sip.

"Yeah, that kid always did know how to pound down the food." He chuckled at a memory from long ago. "So how have you been?"

She wasn't sure how to answer him. Should she be honest? Tell him that the months had flown by and that she had almost forgotten that she had made a commitment to him? Tell him that she had fallen head over heels for the very man that had killed him and also brutally attacked him mere months ago? She bit her lip. Debating internally whether or not she should protect the man she'd loved for so many years or give him the benefit of the doubt and hope he'll be happy for her.

"I've been…I've been great Yamcha. How have you been?" she watched him slowly let out a breath of air and start to smile.

"I'm glad you've been good. Truth is I wasn't sure how this conversation would go but…I mean, if you're sure you're doing good and that you're happy…" she laughed at how nervous he suddenly was.

"I'm very happy, What are you so nervous about?"

"I've met someone Bulma… I… I know that well, technically I think we were still together but after Vegeta snatched you up and you didn't exactly fight back… I mean, I know physically you couldn't do much but I also know you're not a wimp. You don't just go along with something you're against just because you're outmatched. I felt like I'd lost you and then I met Callie and…"

"Yamcha!" Bulma laughed, relief pouring over her in waves. "I'm happy for you! Really, I know things between us sort of…well, ended oddly abruptly but I mean, maybe this is how things were meant to be. You know?" he smiled.

"I do. It still sad though, I mean, you were the first girl I loved… I always thought we'd grow up, settle down and you know, have a bunch of kids."

"I know, I felt the same way… but…people change." She reached out and put her hand over his, squeezing lightly at the life that could have been but never would be. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment reminiscing on their own.

"So speaking earlier of Vegeta…what ever happened between the two of you?" she pulled her hand away from his and coughed nervously. "Last time I saw, well, both of you…he had dragged you off spouting off angry sentiments that 'you would be his'." He laughed. "Like you'd be stupid enough to fall for a guy like him."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh come on Bulma, the guy lives his life murdering those weaker than him and wishing he could kill the ones that are stronger. He's incapable of actually caring about a person other than himself." Her eyes glazed over in anger.

"You don't know him Yamcha, you don't know the first thing about him." She snapped. He laughed at her reaction.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do! In fact, I first hand know that he's that heartless of a person…he murdered me for the fun of it, and nearly killed me again just because he was in a pissy mood!" she shoved her chair back and stood grabbing her bag on the way.

"You know, he's had a hard life…and it doesn't help with clueless humans set out to judge and condemn him for things he did when he was younger and I might remind _forced_ to do!" she tossed some money onto the table and started to walk towards the door. Yamcha sat in disbelief for a minute, his mouth hanging open before he jumped up after her.

"Wait a minute!" he said grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop. "Are you seriously telling me right now that you're _defending_ what he's done? That you _agree_ with him?" she tried to shake her arm free and refused to answer him. "Oh Kami…" he breathed. "You love him!"

"So what if I do?"

Yamcha stared at Bulma with wide eyes. He studied her carefully, looking for the girl he had known, the girl he'd grown up with. Bulma - with her sharp tongue, quick temper, and inability to realize when it was time to back down. Bulma – The girl who had taught him what it meant to love and be loved, bringing him out of his shell. Bulma…she was arrogant, confident, always looking to prove herself and show she was the best…

His jaw dropped momentarily when she turned to face him. Her eyebrows seemed to be knitted together, pulling her face into an angry scowl. She crossed her arms against her chest, giving her the image that she was larger and more powerful than she really was. She _was_ Vegeta.

"What Yamcha…why are you staring at me like that." He shook his head. She was his from the beginning, even before Vegeta had ever come to this planet… he could see that now. And he could see ability to love the man he felt was a monster. After all, he himself had fallen in love with Bulma, the Saiyans approximate human female equivalent.

"You guys were made for each other weren't you?" Bulma wanted to yell at what he meant by that but she could hear it in his voice. It wasn't an insult. Yamcha genuinely felt it. He may not like it, but he acknowledged it.

"Probably not, or else we'd probably at least be the same species…but we're all the other's got. I'm his, he's mine."

Yamcha nodded, accepting though not approving. He opened his arms for a hug, hoping she would take the invitation.

"Friends then?" she eyed him curiously looking for a hint of betrayal. _Kami Bulma…you're being as paranoid as Vegeta now…_ she groaned to herself. Putting a small smile on her face she went to her old lover and her good friend and hugged him back. Taking in for the last time the way his body felt against hers, and the smell of his skin. A personal gift she would keep for her memories for the love that once was.

"Friends, always."

* * *

><p>Sometimes Vegeta wondered if he relied on his sense of smell too much. It was a rare concept for him that he may be "over" thinking a situation, but as the faint smell of his woman caught his attention he considered perhaps this was one of those occasions. The scent was weak and diluted with the pungent odor of the scar faced man but it was undoubtedly hers.<p>

He tried to follow the man with his eyes. Expecting to be lead straight to his woman. He would then demand answers from her. Such as, why he had come inside from training to hear her mother speak of this luncheon between the two ex-lovers? Why had he not been asked before she decided to roam off? And most importantly what was the purpose of this get together. Were they hoping to rekindle their lost relationship? Was he hoping to challenge Vegeta's place as her lover?

He ground his teeth in frustration. She should not have left without tell him her intentions on this "get together". So he watched, and waited, and followed. Stalking Yamcha and silently mocking the other man's inability to sense that he was being followed so closely.

They had walked for what seemed like miles but had actually only been several very crowded blocks. Vegeta continued to follow the scent and crinkled his nose in repulsion to the mixture Yamcha's odor was having on his beautiful mate's smell. Polluted, ruined and destroyed. The scar-faced man's smell was over powering and killing the lush beauty of Bulma.

When he saw the flash of blue he stopped cold. He could only see the back of her head and body as she sat turned away from him. He watched with a hate filled stare as Yamcha leaned over the park bench she was seated on. It seemed to happen in slow motion, the people walking in between his vision and his target were non existent. Crystal clearly he watched the other warrior bend over behind the woman and kiss her neck. _MY neck_ he growled.

He could see the contours of his lips pressing against her soft skin, the same skin he had kissed only hours ago. His heart pounded wildly, his chest burning in anger. The Oozaru screamed and beat wildly to be free. Someone beside him screamed as pebbles and dirt began to be pulled free from the Earth. Lightning began to spin inside his head and his vision was blurred with the blood rage coursing through his nervous system.

He could feel his control being torn away as he imbedded the image of his lips on her neck into his mind. Slowly, as if mocking him, Yamcha looked up away from the woman and smiled in his direction.

"Oh Hey Vegeta." His world went black. Power erupted from his fingertips, filling his body until he was felt he would explode from it. Delicious, Wonderful power he screamed. He could feel the change, he could feel the power of the Super Saiyan taking over, pushing him to extremes. He flew at the man knocking any humans in his way to the ground, sending them flying in every direction – bodies crashing into buildings, cars and other people.

He saw Yamcha's eyes flash wide in fear before his hand was at his throat. Squeezing, crushing his throat. He roared in victory as the man below him scratched madly at his hands, clawing as if this would force Vegeta to relent his grip. Vegeta laughed madly, drunk off the power he felt wash over him and the death that was soon approaching in his hands. He raised his free hand and forced the core of his hatred into a ball of energy. He would end this human's miserable life! Would blast him into a million charred fragments and ensure he would never again attempt to take what did not belong to him.

A small shriek of fear pierced his attention. From the corner of his eyes he glanced at the source and saw a woman covering her mouth, tears pouring down her face. She was terrified as she stared at him slowly killing Yamcha.

He blinked hard, noticing for the first time that her cheeks were too rounded. Her nose too wide and her eyes not the right color. Her hair was blue, but she was not his woman. She was not Bulma. Her smell was completely different as well and Vegeta cursed loudly as he finally allowed himself to breathe in completely. This woman reeked of the scar-man's odor and her neck – a faint mark of a kiss.

He wanted desperately to close his fingers completely and crush the man's windpipe below him. Instead he pulled himself free and snarled in Yamcha's face.

"Stay _away_ from Bulma." He didn't wait for a response but took immediately off into the sky. He needed to be alone and think about what just happened. Had he tapped into the hidden power of the super Saiyan? Was his need for the woman the key to unlocking his true potential? Was his time and energy spent training wasted? He only needed to…care? His head spun. This was all wrong. The super Saiyan was a legendary warrior! Not…lover!

He cursed. Nothing was making sense anymore.

* * *

><p>Vegeta paced back and forth on the roof top of capsule corp. He could feel Bulma's energy immediately below him, in bed. Possibly awake waiting for him though most likely she had fallen asleep. It was pitch black, the moon only the smallest of crescents. He didn't need the light though. He let the darkness consume him completely, willing it to creep into his mind, his lungs and his heart.<p>

Today's events had worried him greatly. It was one thing to be possessive as he knew he would be…it was another thing to be sloppy and confuse his mate for any female with blue hair who had a trace of her scent nearby. Had he really grown that attached? He growled low in his chest, his fists balling from anger. He had felt an attachment for the female who matched him in spirit and strength but he had never meant to let it sink this deeply into himself. To become a priority was unacceptable!

He stared up towards the sky wishing for answers knowing of course he would never receive them. It had always been times like this that he would seek out Nappa and ask about what the other Saiyans would have done. _Obviously that's not an option any longer. _He tried to imagine what the other warrior would have said to him. Laughed, been shocked into silence…Vegeta knew Saiyans felt bonds and possession, though generally there was also an underlying battle for dominance. You could never fully trust or respect your life partner since they were constantly trying to break you down and force you to submit. In the best situations where a partner willingly submitted on their own…the female typically died during child birth anyways so long term attachments and feelings of _love_ were impractical.

"Curse this damn woman and her hold over me."

He thought of her smile. The way her skin seemed to glow when she first saw him. He pictured her big blue eyes and how they seemed to drag you in. The way her tongue could bite through even the meanest of words and come out smiling.

He loved her. He couldn't ignore it or deny it. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to need her like this, to care what happened to her. He needed to focus on himself, on his strength and abilities. She needed him to focus on training. She needed him to save her planet, to protect their lives. Without him, there would be no her…and now it looked like without her there would be no him.

He lifted him into the air easily and slid down the domed roof until he was level with her window. Pushing it open he walked in and stood over her as she lay asleep in her bed. He memorized her, the way she slept, the way her mouth was open just the smallest bit, and the form her hair took scattered across the pillow. He would need these memories when he left her.

She didn't stir as he peeled his shirt off, folding it quickly and dropping it on the floor. His pants soon followed, neatly stacked as well. Lifting the covers he slid in next to her and pulled her close. Pressing his lips against her neck, burning the unpleasant memory of today out of his head and replacing it with the present. Her smell was all her. A mixture of the two of them. He hugged her, wanting all of her while he still had the chance.

She sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled closer tossing a free leg over his thigh, pulling him in. Sleepily she blinked a few times and smiled up at the man embracing her.

"I thought you'd be gone for a while or I would have waited up for you." She mumbled. "Where' you've been all day?" she nuzzled her head under this chin enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." She teased. He pulled away from her enough to kiss her. He started gently, slowly building the pressure giving her time to wake up. She seemed to have the same idea in mind as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with purpose.

It was morning before they finally were able to sleep.

* * *

><p>3 RR!


	15. Listen

A/N: Listen : Beyonce (well technically Dream Girls...)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Listen, To the song here in my heart a melody I've start but can't complete<em>**

The nausea was the worst. It came in thick waves every time she moved too fast and sent her stomach flying to the roof of her mouth. The first few times it happened she tried to fight the feeling, to keep the contents of her stomach to herself. After the first week though she was praying she would be able to throw up and get whatever this was out of her system. She never did though. Always at the last minute, when she craved death the most did it all pass and she was left feeling better, healthier and stronger than before.

_**Listen, to the sound from deep within, It's only beginning to find release**_

She thought it was the flu…an abnormally long, confusing flu that left her paralyzed in agony for minutes, and then passed as if nothing was out of the ordinary. In her heart of hearts though she suspected.

The dreams had been coming more frequently as well. Dreams of the older youth from the future with lavender hair. She was intrigued by him, his hair especially. She hadn't seen lavender as a hair shade on many people besides her father. His eyes also stuck with her. Blue like her own, though filled with a deep pain.

She shot up from sleeping several times, haunted by the torture locked behind those eyes…her eyes. Gasping for air she placed her hand over her heart, willing the pounding to stop. Then the nausea would grip her until he was slick with sweat. Vegeta rarely saw the nightmares, spending more and more of his time locked away in the Gravity room training. For days at time she would hear the humming of the machine go non-stop. She wished he would come to her, to explain what was going on…but she felt he would have less of a clue than she did. When she did see him it was always in passing as he left the kitchen and headed back into training. He avoided her eyes and ignored her kisses. She constantly wondered what she did wrong, what she had said to make him react this way to her.

**_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard. They will not be pushed aside and turned into your own all cause you won't Listen..._**

* * *

><p>Days passed and Bulma watched the calendar with dread. She bit her lip and flipped to the one dated she had marked over and over again. The day the androids were predicted to show themselves. There was little more than fifteen months left she counted as her hand instinctually cradled her flat stomach.<p>

She found herself in a constant struggle of what she felt, and what she knew. She _knew_ her friends were training. Knew they were all hard at work building their strength and powers in order to defeat these creatures. She also _knew_ that they had faced these odds before and had come out on top. She had faith in her friends and her lover. Had faith that evil would not triumph over good and that their world would be saved again. What she felt though? Terror.

It felt as if the past three years hadn't happened as they were supposed to. She felt useless, as if she'd wasted all this time. She could have been building weapons, shelters, devices and contraptions to aid her friends, and to protect the innocent humans who had no idea what was about to happen. Instead she found herself possibly with a child. She walked around sulking for hours at the pathetic situation she found herself in. When had Miss Bulma Briefs, genius extrodinare, turned into Bulma Briefs housewife? She wanted to hate Vegeta for turning her into this, for seducing her way of life with his words and kisses. She knew though that she couldn't blame him. She had gotten herself into this just as much as he had.

She needed answers. She needed to know whether her suspicions were true and if she was indeed pregnant. Afterwards she could worry about things such as whether or not the planet would even be around long enough to raise a child in.

* * *

><p>The doctor stared at the screen, then at the papers in his hands only to go back to the screen. He scratched his head before pushing his nose once again into the papers. Bulma tried to be patient and locked her jaw to keep from shouting as he turned his attention to the screen for the tenth time.<p>

"Well?" she asked between clenched teeth wanting nothing more than to be able to go home.

"Well…Uh…" and again to the papers.

"Am I or aren't I?" she snapped making the doctor jump a bit in his seat.

"Well I… I'm not sure." She struggled to sit up as best as she could and furrowed her eye brows at the man in front of her.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know? How do you not know!"

"Well Miss…See your blood work here suggests that you are." He turned the papers in his hands towards her as if she could glance at the charts and numbers and know what they meant. Genius yes, Doctor not so much.

"Ok…"

"But the picture here…well…it's not visible."

"What do you mean? What's not visible?"

"Your well…womb. It's as if there's some interference blocking the ultrasound imaging in order to see inside. Like the baby is hiding behind a curtain of light or something."

"Stupid Saiyan…" she mumbled quiet enough that the doctor didn't hear her.

"I've never seen this before…I've never seen someone's body build…well almost light armor of some sort concealing it from view. It's incredible!" he gushed as he pressed his nose against the screen. "Do you mind if I share this with my colleagues? It will make a brilliant journal article!"

"Oh? And what are you going to tell them exactly? That you did an ultrasound on a female patient and saw a ball of light? Wont they just assume the machine malfunctioned?" she struggled to sit up praying the whole time that she didn't get ill with the movement.

"I'm not sure it is a ball of light! See, if you look very closely..." he leaned in to demonstrate the proximaty you would need. "you can see almost...almost a shape of...well, at this stage it's more like a sea monkey but that's the baby! Right there!" his voice raised in excitement as he pressed his finger to the middle of the light. Bulma squinted at it, leaning forward as well trying to see the image the man was positive exsisted. She tried to make out the image, a sudden urge in her needing to see evidence of the child within. She sighed, about to give up when her vision sharply changed on her. As if glasses had suddenly been dumped on her face she widened her eyes at the clarity that she could see the shape of the child through the light. The contours of the little face, with little eyes. It's fingers were wrapped over it's little fist and she had to smile.

_It looks nothing like a sea monkey..._ she thought. And then it was gone. She pulled back and rubbed her eyes blinking rapidly trying to get the sharp vision back but it was gone. A brief gift given for only a moment.

"So the article?..."

"Oh!...well, i'd rather not let this get out to the public...you know...in case this is indeed malfunctioning equipment." the doctor sighed unhappily.

"Alright ... do you want me to uh…print a picture of the womb fortress for the father?" Bulma opened her mouth ready to reply with a snarky comment when the word hit her hard. Father. She groaned and leaned back ignoring the doctors final comments as he strode from the room.

How was she going to tell Vegeta? They had never even really talked about what their relationship was let alone anything about having kids together. He _had_ called her wife though, she rationalized. So he must have expected something like this to happen eventually…

**_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads I'm not at home, in my own home and I tried and tried to say whats on my mind you should have known Oh, Now I'm done believing you. You don't know what I'm feeling I'm more than what, you made of me I followed the voice you gave to me but now I gotta find, my own..._**

Numbly she began walking the long halls out to her car. This relationship of theirs had progressed far since he came to stay with her almost two years ago, though how it progressed she was starting to find odd. They had never really discussed. Never sat down and planned things out…it just all happened. Which, she grinned, she was glad about. Yamcha's constant blabbering about them being together forever and all the plans for the future had made her panic more than swoon at the future that would be. But, shouldn't they have at least talked about a next step before just diving into it?

She ran her fingers over her belly. A Baby…Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this would finally force them to talk about what their relationship and their future was going to look like. Was she his wife as he had said? Or was this just a casual hook up?

Either way they needed to talk. She was tired of being ignored by the man she loved. The drive home was quicker than she anticipated, lost in thoughts of how to tell Vegeta the news.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You should have listened there is someone here inside someone I'd thought had died so long ago Oh I'm screaming out, for my dreams to be heard they will not be pushed aside or worse into your own all cause you won't listen...<strong>_

Her stomach flipped as she paced back in forth in front of the window. Every few steps she would peek outside at the Gravity room and check for the red glow to see if it was still on. Vegeta had been training for well over fifteen hours so far today and she hoped he would be done soon. She had told him she had something important to discuss with him at dinner time and he'd agreed to be there.

She bit her lip. He'd been so distant lately… she sighed. For the past few weeks she'd hardly seen the Saiyan. Instead he seemed content to train, eat, and sleep in the training room and only emerged for brief periods of time in order to shower and perhaps have a quick romantic encounter with her.

Bulma had gone through a set of scenarios with herself, trying to find the best way to tell her lover that he was going to be a father. Vegeta didn't seem the type to enjoy surprises so she felt it wasn't best to wait much longer before saying anything…and he didn't seem to be much into riddles and guessing games. So little hints and clues were out of the question. In fact, she pouted, he didn't seem to be into much of anything besides blunt honesty.

She peeked out the window a second time, checking to see if he had left yet. The light glow and hum still continued and she frowned, her eyebrows knitting together annoyed. She decided to start dabbing into the baby name realm. Should she pick a very gender specific name? or something a bit more neutral. Again, she could imagine Vegeta's response if their son had a name that could even remotely be confused with a girls. Probably the same way as he reacted to the pink shirt… she joked.

If it was a girl it was easy. Corette. Since she was a small girl she'd named all her stuffed animals, all her pets, even considered changing her own name to Corette. It was pretty, and girly, but not mushy…a girl could lead a good strong but lovable life as Corette. It was the boy's names that she was stuck on.

She wanted something original, but sophisticated. Something to represent his warrior heritage as well as his intelligence. Something that spoke of his inner strength and compassion but also would be whispered in fear from his enemies. Because as Vegeta's son…he would have enemies. She crossed her fingers and made a strong wish that whatever gender the baby was…they did not have their fathers personality!

A wave of nausea hit her again, forcing her to the ground and she felt her mind go blank.

"_We will name him Vegeta. His name will forever remind him of his duty, of his right, and his people." The tall king spoke clearly over the screaming infant. The marble on the pillars shook, chunks falling off as the vibrations shook the stone to the core. The infant balled his fists and screamed louder with every minute, his tail failing around wildly, his hair standing tall off his head dipping into a deep widow's peak just as his father. _

"_And what of the Queen your majesty? Was she killed?" King Vegeta smiled proudly, his chest jutting outward as he stood taller. _

"_She was strong, she was able to birth and hold him for a few moments before ultimately dying. Strong yes, but our son is stronger!"_

"_Will you choose another!" a woman's voice shouted from somewhere in the back. _

"_Perhaps. If I can find a woman worthy enough to carry my next son." He scanned the crowd, before turning back to face the wailing infant. "You have a week. Grieve the passing of your mother and learn to quiet yourself. You are a Prince Vegeta, we do not carry on wailing like the lower class." The infant softened his screaming and looked up at the man before him. As if in understanding the wails turned to sniffles and he closed his eyes to sleep. _

Bulma gagged as she tried to stand on her feet, a headache starting to pound in the back of her head.

"What…was that…" she gasped between breaths.

"Memories I expect." Vegeta said as he leaned against the door frame, his arms stuck in his pockets as he watched her struggle to her feet. He refused to move and help her.

"Memories?" he stared at her, not feeling like repeating himself.

"Our blood is mingled. It's only to be expected that some of my memories transfer to you, just as some of your memories transfer to me." She pulled herself onto a chair and caught her breath.

"My memories? Like what? What have you seen?" he shrugged.

"Nothing that I'm exceptionally interested in. Times you spent with the scar man, events from when you were a child, it is interesting however to see Kakarott as a child. He was just as much an idiot then as he is now." Bulma blushed. "What part of my life did you just have the pleasure of witnessing?" he grinned maliciously. "From your reaction I have to assume it was the destruction of Planet Vollture. Those unfortunate women and children…" her eyes popped open wondering what he meant by that.

"Er—Actually it was about your father."

"My father?" he snapped. "Explain."

"Well…more like…the day you were born? I'm not sure exactly what it was but your father stood over you and well…told you to shut up basically."

Vegeta said nothing, instead he moved his hands from his pockets to fold in front of his chest. Bulma did notice however the hint of color suddenly on his cheeks. From anger or humiliation she was unsure.

"But speaking of father… I had something I wanted to talk to you about tonight Vegeta." He snapped his head up to meet her and waited for her to continue. "Well, you know how we've been romantically involved for a while now and uh…occasionally situations happen where there isn't exact caution used…and well, what I'm trying to say is that… I mean I don't expect much from you—well that's not true I expect some things from you but as far as money and things…well obviously you have no money…but if you did well it's not important. So anyways before I get off topic and forget what I was trying to say…"

"WOMAN!" Vegeta stomped over to her and gripped her shoulders. "Stop your pointless muttering and just say what you have to say. I don't have idle time to waste listening to your incoherent mumbles of money woes!"

"I'm Pregnant." She blurted her eyes going wide as she waited for a reaction from him. His eyes narrowed disbelivingly but she felt his fingers tighten just a bit against her skin. Color seemed to flush in his face and he dropped his gaze to her stomach.

"With a baby?"

"Yes a baby you dweeb what did you think I was pregnant with? A horse?"

"You know you are pregnant with a baby?" she winced as his grip tightened on her arm. His voice dropped low and she felt him searching her energy. She didn't know how she knew, but she felt exposed. He seemed to find what he was looking for because suddenly the feeling was gone, replaced instead with a look of fear and anger on his face.

"Yes. I saw the doctor today…though they couldn't see the baby exactly. It's as if the baby has build a sort of…chamber for it to grow. Like a ball of light.". He stood in front of her silently. She wished he would say something. She reached out a hand to touch his cheek, wanting to let him know that this wasn't a bad thing...as he turned his face away from her reach sharply.

"Don't."

"Don't what exactly?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Kill it. You can't be pregnant." She gasped, appalled by the demand he was making.

"That's not an option Vegeta…how could you even suggest such a thing!" he turned to face her again and grabbed her arm, painfully dragging her until she was in his face and could feel the anger radiating off his body.

"_I said you will NOT have this child. Destroy the fetus_."

**_I don't know where I belong but I'll be moving on_**  
><strong><em>If you don't...<em>**  
><strong><em>If you won't...<em>**

The room was silent for what felt like hours, but in reality may have only been seconds. The two stared at each other. Bulma tried to see behind his angry eyes and find the man she had come to love. She had never been sure that he would have been 'happy' but this heartlessness…this total denial of the life they had created together…she could never have pictured anyone capable of this much loathing towards a baby.

She wrenched her arm as hard as she could against his grip, nearly dislocating her own shoulder but he did not let go. Trapped, scared, and angry she reacted the only way she knew how. She slapped him as hard as she could with the arm she had free. The contact rang sharply but he didn't flinch. Un-phased by the physical act of her hitting him, he did however feel the sting of the message behind it.

"Is that your answer then?" he growled.

"I will not kill our baby Vegeta." She growled right back. Unintimidated by him as her maternal instincts roared to protect the baby. He dropped her arm and with it, her hope.

"Your child. I will have no part of … this." He gestured with his eyes towards her stomach. Without another word he left leaving Bulma standing at shock as to what had just happened. Her arm throbbed painfully, swelling slightly as fresh blood raced to get to her hand and fingers. She ignored it though, busy staring into the darkness that he had left in. She didn't cry, though she desperately wanted to. Gingerly, almost afraid to, she touched her still flat stomach.

**_But now I gotta find, my own.._**

"You're safe baby…and you're not alone. You have me." A wave of nausea rolled through her body once again and this time she let it consume her. Falling back onto the bed behind her she let the pain take her further and further until she blacked out. Hopefully, she thought, she would wake up and find this was all just a horrible dream.


	16. Last Kiss

A/N: Last Kiss : Taylor Swift

This is easily going to be my favorite chapter…just because I feel the emotion is raw. If you want to feel the vibe I'm going for actually listen to the song Last Kiss and you'll see what I mean.

*Disclaimer* I'm using the lyrics as part of my story but they aren't my own. They belong to Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>*2 Months later*<p>

Dear Vegeta,

You've been gone for a little over two months now and I'm still not sure how I feel. There's a very large part of me that is still disgusted and furious at you for the way you reacted to _our_ child. I didn't expect a lot from you, but I hadn't expected you to run off either. I hate that you left me, I feel like I have nothing left here. No hope, no ambition…the only reason I push on each day is because of the baby. He needs a good mother, someone to love him and show him that the world isn't completely full of people like his father. Ready to run off when any bit of change comes his way.

Yes, it's a boy. Normally the doctors shouldn't be able to know at this stage but this must be a Saiyan thing. The child is still small, but he's developed enough to see his features clearly. There's no tail (thank kami) but I'm still holding my breath since maybe it shows up later in the pregnancy? I wish you were here I have a million questions to ask you and no way to get any answers. I'm sick a lot…and the doctors say I'm anemic. I'm on different vitamins and minerals to keep my blood supply high enough but I still feel tired all the time.

Sometimes I try to force myself to have the memories you spoke of. I know it's silly, but a part of me thinks that my questions will be answered through your memories. Other times, I wish for them just to see you again.

I hate you Vegeta, don't forget that. I hate you just as much as I regrettably love you. I still remember the look on your face lit through the darkness at 1:58. The words that you whispered for just us to know…you told me you loved me so why did you go away?

* * *

><p>*4 months pregnant*<p>

Vegeta,

Do you know what 'Apud sanguine nostro' means? It's how I know you're still alive. It's how I can still remember what your face looks like, and the sound of your voice. Sometimes you come to me in a nightmare. Your anger, your hate it builds in my heart and explodes into these monstrous dreams where you want to hurt the baby. I can't bring myself to forgive you but I also cant bring myself to hate you either. I hope you're training hard where ever it is you are. I hope you haven't forgotten about us, about me. About what you promised for this planet. We're depending on you Vegeta. Not just the planet, but our family. Regardless of whether or not you want to accept your role as father it's happening. It's real and this involves you. Someday you'll see that, and I sincerely hope it doesn't take anything drastic to make that happen.

The baby is doing well…I think. It's still impossible for the doctor to see inside and tell me how things are developing. Blood work shows everything is good and that's all I can count on, the blood. Apud sanguine nostro. It's odd though, when they test the blood they show parts that are low, weak…parts of my blood don't carry enough oxygen and life, and yet other parts, parts that can't be identified and yet are distinguished, are amazingly strong. It flows faster, harder, and carries twice the load. I can only imagine it's because of you. And I can only hope our child has the same strong blood.

More than just my blood is changing though, and I wish you were here to talk to. My vision seems to be clearer. I've never had problems before, but sometimes, when I least expect it it's as if i'm looking through a magnifying glass. Sometimes I smell things that I shouldn't be able to…the distinct smells of people around me and to be honest…people are disgusting. My mother says that this is a pregnancy thing that all women have enhanced smell and other senses…but this seems more. It's more than smelling a pot of coffee from outside the house; it's being able to identify a person from across town. It's smelling the fear, the anger and the lust on everyone as I walk by. It drives me insane but it also helps me pick up the traces of you you've left behind. On your pillow, your clothes…

I've taken to sometimes wearing your clothes just to keep the smell of you alive. It's comforting, a reminder that you were real. It has also helped me trigger the memories I've been craving. Somehow, feeling close to you inspires these flashbacks. Does it still happen for you? I do recall now the smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement I ran off the plane. Just home from planet Namek…I had never been so scared and yet so…excited! I could tell then you know. I knew you weren't the total monster you tried to be. That's why I invited you to stay with me, to give you a chance to be someone other than a brute. I wonder now what would have happened if you never accepted. If you had left and never come back and still…I don't think that was ever an option. I know it sounds silly but it almost feels as if this was planned out for us long before we even met. The first time you held me, that July 9th, the beat of your heart it jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms…

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you miss… I never thought we'd have a last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this.

Your name, forever the name on my lips.

Love,

Bulma

* * *

><p>*Nine Months Pregnant*<p>

Vegeta,

Do you remember what today is at all? Most likely not. Do you even keep track of time wherever it is you are? Today is the Capsule Corp annual holiday bash. The one that you refused to attend but somehow managed to sneak down long enough to eat half the buffet? I remember you snidely glaring at me from across the room. Or perhaps you were glaring at Yamcha since he was certainly glaring at you. It was just after one of our excursions and I couldn't help but think maybe…just maybe you were here to see me after all. I do remember the swing of your step, the life of the party you're showing off again…bragging to everyone about your strength. Watching and enjoying as all the single girls draped themselves over you trying to claim your attention for the night. You seemed to love it; even it was just _human females._ And I roll my eyes and then you pull me, you showed me then that you cared even if you want to deny it. You announced it. Perhaps it isn't a Saiyan custom but here on Earth, that type of possession is more than just domineering, it's romantic. A slow song came on and I asked you to come to the floor with me. You looked like you would blow my head off for even suggesting it! I'm not much for dancing alone…but for you I did. Do you remember that? The way the silk moved along my skin, the way my hips swayed with the rhythm and how all the eyes were on me? You have to, you almost ravaged me right there on the floor.

My stomach is huge, and if this were any normal human birth I would be having our son right now. As it is all I feel is extremely aggressive and possessive. I think of all the nights we shared and my body burns in flames of desire. I almost cry from the intensity of the pain, from the absolute need of you. Your body. I should be tired all the time, I should be aching and stretched beyond hope and begging for this child to come already and instead I'm more alive than ever before. I feel I could run a marathon, climb a mountain, sing and dance and above all I feel I could make love to you with a never ending passion. I don't know how much longer of this my human sanity can stand when my body is obviously that of a different world. I've stopped seeing the doctors; they only nag me with confusion and scientific curiosity as to why I am this way. I suppose the only choice I have is to let nature take its course.

I hope you hurry home.

-Bulma

* * *

><p>*Ten Months Pregnant*<p>

Vegeta,

I've name our son. I want a name that will hurt you as much as you have hurt me. A name so completely human, that no trace could possibly be brought back to you. I want a name that if you ever hear it, you'll feel like you've just been slapped. I am going to name him Garth. Garth Rolland Briefs. It's a strong name for a strong human child. You know what else? I refuse to teach him to fight. I refuse to even let him know he's part monkey. He's going to grow up smart and kind and loving and everything that you aren't. When he asks about his father I'll lie Vegeta. I'll tell him his father was a good man, with a kind heart and a gentle spirit. I'll lie my ass of until I die that he was born into a loving home and some disaster took his dad away from him.

I hope I don't have to be a complete liar though. I hope you do die up there all alone, rotting in your own hate filled stink of betrayal. Kami Vegeta I hate every ounce of you!

-Bulma

* * *

><p>*Eleven and a half Months Pregnant*<p>

Vegeta,

So maybe I lied. Maybe I don't hate you. But I want to…This child has not stopped squirming and kicking since I wrote that last letter. It's as if my guilt from the lie is upsetting him. Or maybe he knows that I was planning on deceiving him for his entire life and hated that idea…either way I need the kicking and moving to stop. I need to rest and sleep because I'm drained. I can barely keep my eyes open but I'm terrified to sleep in case I never wake up again. So here we go, hopefully this appeases the baby.

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father…although it may have been more his shaking your hand and meeting you, at least you didn't crush his hand. I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets, how you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something…There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions. But I'm tired Vegeta, I'm tired of writing to a man who doesn't care, and will never even read these. So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep and Ill feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe and Ill keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are…Hope it's nice where you are. And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day, and something reminds you, you wish you had stayed. You can plan for a change in weather and time but I never planned on you changing your mind.

Goodbye Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Vegeta.<p>

It's a boy. His name is Trunks, I decided to name him after my grandfather. Garth was an ugly name. He was born after thirteen months of pregnancy at 9lbs of pure muscle. He's the loudest baby in the hospital the doctors have ever heard and he's smart. He already knows his name after only being 2 days old. He has lavender hair like my fathers and he has my smile. The rest of him though is a painful resemblance to you. He is without question your son Vegeta. I hope someday you get to meet him.

-Bulma


	17. Bring Me To Life

A/N: Bring Me To Life – Evanescence

Everytime I hear this song I feel like it should be Vegeta's theme song. Everything about it fits him. The ending of this chapter may feel a bit..rushed, but I went over it and over it and unless I was going to write every scene of the android/cell saga I decided that it just had to be cut off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb / without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold / until you find it there and lead it back home**_

There was no sun where Vegeta stood. The darkness had seemed to swallow it whole and spit back black fire. Liquid poured off his face onto his arms and clothing but he had no way to distinguish between blood, sweat or tears. His knuckles shook though his knees remained locked in place, his eyes glued forward through the shadows and lightning to the mass reflected in from of him. It had been drifting closer for weeks now. Soaking up any of his attempts to destroy it until it was triple its original size filled with all his used energy. It mocked him, taking it's time to destroy the small moon he had stationed himself onto until this once prosperous space rock was left to piles of rubble and mountains of lava. He gritted his teeth as he estimated he had minutes left either way. He could throw himself into the mass; use all his strength, will and power in order to destroy it. However, doing so would ensure the moon below him was also destroyed. Leaving him trapped, never to return to earth. Never to get his chance to destroy the androids. Never to extract his revenge against Kakarot, and never again to see Bulma. His stomach flipped uncomfortably and he shifted his weight to shake it loose.

_**Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) / Wake me up inside (Save me) / call my name and save me from the dark / (Wake me up) bid my blood to run / (I can't wake up) before I come undone / (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become**_

He allowed his mind half a moment to wander. To imagine life without the blue haired beauty he had grown accustom to, and even cared for. He would never let himself admit it out loud, but if death was unavoidable and he were never to see her again he rationalized that it couldn't hurt to entertain the thought of real emotion. He wondered where she was right now, what was happening to her. He didn't know how long he had been gone, and yet he knew it had been much longer than he expected to take to reach his goal of ascending. He tried guessing how she looked. Swollen with his child, tormented, bruised and dying. One thing he valued about the woman was her ability to smile through the worst of things though. Vegeta had maliciously grinned, and occasionally softened his expression into a 'furrow' but to smile was something he just never fully understood. He wondered if she smiled now. Happy that she had chosen death just as he had. His stomach flipped again as he pictured her future. No doubt she would be expecting to simply give birth and that would be the end of it. She would be happy and healthy, their child would be calm and satisfied, and they could live as a family. Instead he knew her future. A painful delivery, a monster child who would drain her of all her blood and life as it started it's own, tearing, ripping, shredding and killing her. Killing her smile, killing her wide trustful eyes, her spirit and mind, her quick witted tongue and fiery temper.

His rage built, the rock in the center of his stomach began to grow, filling him completely faster than ever before. He glared at the mass ahead of him and swore under his breath, knowing the actual exertion it would take to open his mouth would do no good. To destroy this would surely be the driving force he needed to become a Super Saiyan. He called his energy to his hands, the rock hovering, expanding and throbbing in his chest now. He thought of her laugh. Would the child even care to hear her laugh before destroying her? He glanced at his hands, the power radiating deliciously from them. Had _he_ ever cared to hear her laugh? Had he even noticed her smile fully until now? Until it was too late for both of them?

He opened his eyes to fully appreciate the sight in front of him and for the first time in many months, realized he had another choice. They didn't _have_ to die. He could save them both. He could protect her, from the androids and his child. He may not be strong enough to defeat Kakarot but he was definitely strong enough to save her. The mass crackled dangerously close; his precious second spent within his own mind had cost him dearly.

Vegeta felt something he had never felt before. He tried to place the feeling to another moment in his life but couldn't find it. This was new, unpleasant, and yet invigorating. Panic. He needed to save this small fragment of rock so that his ship would not be destroyed. He needed to survive, to go home and save Bulma. He needed to be strong enough to change their fate.

_**Now that I know what I'm without / you can't just leave me / breathe into me and make me real / bring me to life**_

The sky above him sparked, a mixture of blackness, lightning and fire swirling in a dangerous storm of death as it hurled itself at him. Vegeta did the only thing he could think of, he let himself go.

Energy exploded from not just his fingertips but from the palms of his hands, his feet, his head chest and stomach. The rock in his stomach leapt through his chest and exploded into a million fragments, filling every spare pore of his body and the power erupted. He screamed in the pain of the sudden power surge but didn't think of it. His body burned, fire licking his skin, sucking away any drop of sweat or moisture he may have had. It felt unreal, a distant memory being reawakened within his tissue. The fire grew in intensity, swirling around him, dipping into his mouth, ears and nose. This wasn't the fire of the mass though; these were his own personal flames. Flames of hatred, Flames of greed and guilt. Flames of desire, pain, abandonment and the regret that he had spent a lifetime ignoring and denying. He let them consume him. Engulfing him, forcing him to accept all that he was. Embracing the same flaws that also made him a great warrior. He screamed, but this wasn't a normal pain filled scream. This wasn't from his lungs, this forced its way out from his heart.

He hated himself for not being enough of a man. Memories of Bulma raced through his mind. The first time he saw her on Namek, the first smile she shot him. The teasing, yelling, mocking, tormenting. The first time she kissed him, the first time she hit him, the first time she looked _at_ him and saw him as more than a villain. The first time she trusted him. The first time they made love, the first time she told him she really loved him…the look in her eyes when she told him she was pregnant…and the hurt in her eyes. He _would_ live and make this up for her. He would be a good man…good to her at least. He would live. For her.

The pain stopped and his eyes snapped open to a new life. He knew he had finally done it, He could feel the power surge through his veins comfortably now. As if it were ridiculous he hadn't been able to reach it before. The mass in front of him was much clearer now, much slower and much less threatening. He grinned as it all seemed too easy. What had felt like unavoidable death moments ago was now a joke. In a single motion he raised his power a fraction of his true potential and smirked.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>frozen inside without your touch  Without your love, darling / only you are the life among the dead  
><strong>_  
>When Vegeta landed back onto the plush green grass of Earth he half expected his woman to be waiting on the grass for him, arms out stretched, shrieking about how proud she was that he had accomplished his goal of ascension. When he stepped out of the small capsule though he frowned, unable to find her ki. The reality hit him strong. He had been gone much longer than anticipated…the child no doubt…<p>

He took to the air and flew straight for her room. His new eyes scanned the area searching, hoping. Her scent was everywhere touching everything. He inhaled deeply, just now realizing how much he had missed her smell. It had a natural calming effect on him and he allowed himself a minute to simply inhale. His nose twitched as he picked up a second smell suddenly. A strong male scent that wasn't foreign and seemed much to close to his own.

A son.

The blood drained from his face as he took another cautious sniff in the air. Definitely a son, but Bulma's scent was definitely fresh as well. She had survived? How was that possible? He scanned the room with his eyes and saw the small wooden crib at the end of the room and walked towards it slowly. A small lavender blanket lay in a crumpled heap surrounded by five or six small animal toys. He reached down to touch the fabric and stopped with his hand inches away. Pulling it back protectively to his chest and shook his head. This didn't make sense. The child should have killed her during its birth just as he had killed his own mother. If she managed to survive there was no way her body could produce enough nutrients to sustain the baby regardless. He frowned, suddenly angry. Although he did not wish her dead any longer, he certainly had not taken into consideration that she was strong enough to live. Stronger than his mother, stronger than most Saiyan women. Was the child weak perhaps? Taking more to his human side than his Saiyan?

He glanced about looking for perhaps a picture. Something to give him an idea of the difference between why he killed his mother, and his son did not. He walked about the room. Pulling at this, poking at that, until he glanced at the calendar hanging against the mirror. A single date circled over and over in neurotic, panicked writing.

July 20th – Androids

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see / kept in the dark but you were there in front of me / I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems / got to open my eyes to everything / Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul / don't let me die here / there must be something more / bring me to life**_

Had he really been gone that long? He glanced about searching one last time for any clues as to the hidden identity of his child and found the tiny envelope stuffed full of letters. He could smell her heavily on these papers, her tears soaked through many of them. He picked one up and was slightly surprised to see them addressed to him.

"Oh! Vegeta!...you're back!" a high pitched squeal irritated him from the doorway. He dropped the letter onto the desk and spun around the see Bulma's mother standing in the doorway. A handful of tiny laundry in her arms.

"Yes. Just. Where is the woman?"

"Oh, her and the baby took off to meet Goku and all your friends a few hours ago." She bubbled on as if she were unaware of the real motive behind her 'friends' gathering together. Which, he reasoned, she probably didn't. "Were you able to get the training you needed?" she asked off handedly. He nodded roughly not caring to listen to this woman. "That's good, we were all so worried about you! But I knew you'd be able to do it. Bulma did too. I know she'll be so excited for you to meet Trunks."

"Trunks?" it left his lips before he could stop it.

"Oh! You haven't had a chance to meet the baby yet! How silly, of course that's why you're here…We'll I'm sure you can still catch them if you hurry. He's such a good little baby, so smart! And he looks just like you." She smiled warmly and for a second Vegeta believed her. Maybe he was a decent baby…maybe being half human… No. He would need to see the child himself. To ensure this child was not a threat in waiting.

"Is she…Is Bulma…has she…" he choked on the words. Unsure how to ask what was heavily on his mind. Was she ok? Did she miss him? Did she still love him and would she forgiven him? Bulma's mother stood there waiting patiently.

"Is Bulma what dear?" he shook his head. He had things to do and couldn't chance being distracted by trivial things as Bulma's emotions when he had sworn to protect her from the Android monsters.

"I have to go."

* * *

><p>He didn't have to search long before finding the objects of much fear and premonition. They had no energy signals he quickly realized, but his current allies in battle – the highest honor he would ever give them – were easy enough to pick out, far from any cities or towns in the desert. Kakarots choice no doubt. Always so concerned with the lives of others. He should be searching for a strategic battle plane and instead he went for wide open distances. Vegeta slowed his pursuit for a second, something felt off.<p>

Kakarots power is … dropping. The prince concluded. Impossible, as much as he didn't want to admit it he couldn't deny the fact that there was no way that Kakarotts power level was so much lower than his own. As he neared he could see his nemesis' body being thrown about, kicked and slammed into the ground with enough force to create a large crater. He could sense not just the power force, but the life draining from the man at lightning speeds. Why weren't those idiot friends of his helping him at all?

He dropped to the ground and with a swift attack sent the fat android flying.

"No one gets to kill Kakarott…that luxury is reserved for me."

* * *

><p>Bulma hated Yajirobe. There was no other way around it. The fat man sat beside her holding her infant with as much care as one handles toxic waste. He complained, he smelled faintly of turnips, and his constant nagging had officially pushed her over the edge. If she hadn't needed someone to help her with Trunks while she searched to find the Androids she would have left him on the Cliffside to rot.<p>

"I don't feel safe about this. Why can't we just go home and get some lunch and wait to see how things turn out. Not like we're going to be any good in this fight. I mean, I know they half expect me to show up and save the day, but I have faith that they can handle this one on their own." He coughed and woke Trunks up from his short lived cat nap. The child immediately started wailing and beating his little fists. Bulma rolled her eyes and clamped her mouth shut. Yelling would do no good but to upset her child further.

"I think you're kid messed himself." He held Trunks away from him and turned his head away. "Nasty."

"It is NOT nasty." She hissed. "He's a baby. We EXPECT _him_ to smell. Grown men however should _not_ have a lingering pungent odor and yet you do NOT hear me complaining about it at all!" she screeched unintentionally and saw the fat man fall back further into his seat, clutching the now silent child to his chest.

"Alright alright I just…hey what's that?" he pointed to their far left, she turned her attention to the canyon of rocks to see a group of people hovering in the air. She grinned, immediately knowing that no humans besides hers could hover like that.

"That's them! They _have_ to be with the androids… I'm going in for a closer look."

"What? Are you nuts? This is close enough!"

"Not a chance! I didn't come all this way to drift by and barely get to see them… I want up close and personal." She jerked the controls as far as they would go and blasted forward. She glanced at Trunks who giggled and pointed towards their friends. She smiled, happy that her baby seemed pleased with her decision as much as she was.

Perhaps if she hadn't taken the time to smile. Perhaps if she hadn't had looked at her baby, or perhaps if she had taken Yajirobes advice and left when they still could…perhaps she would have seen the ball of light suddenly head straight for them. She could have avoided the impact, she could have saved their lives. As it was, within the time for her heart to beat once she suddenly found herself falling through the air, the wreckage of her aircraft scattering about the sky in a blaze of fire. She wasn't sure how he got there, but Trunks was snuggled tightly to her chest, burying his face in her skin. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Preparing herself for the end that was coming. The hard crash of earth –

Hands held her gently, keeping her afloat in the air. She peeked through her eyes and gasped at the man holding her. Those eyes…

"Vegeta?" she asked.

"No." the man grunted. She looked closer now, Lavender hair. She pulled her son closer. Lavender hair? Again she looked to the mysterious youth. His expression was hard, cold…his eyes… the eyes…

She would have laughed if the situation wasn't as serious. She held onto her infant son, as her son from the future held onto her.

They landed moments later and Future Trunks set her gently onto the ground before storming over to a slightly shorter male several feet away.

"Why didn't you save her?" Trunks shouted. Bulma dusted her legs off with one hand while checking the infant with the other.

"I have more important things to worry about than that _foolish_ woman and her _blasted_ child!"

Bulma's voice caught in her throat. He was here? How long had he been back? Had he even cared to know that she was alive? That he had a son? Did she really mean nothing to him even after all these months? She stared at the back of his head. Willing him to turn and look at her, to show her even if it was just through is eyes that he was still him. Still the man she had fallen in love with and had shared all those intimate moments with. She took several steps closer to him. Unsure if he were real or just her complicated imagination.

Slowly, as if he could read her mind, Vegeta turned. Time froze as their eyes locked.

They stood there, locked in each others eyes as the world around them disappeared. No one seemed to notice the exchange between the lovers, and they wouldn't have welcomed it if they had. There was something entirely private about the affairs that took place these past three years and it would probably take another three before they could vocalize all they felt. They stood their distance, both of them refusing to make the first public move, knowing the other would reject it right now.

"I came back for _you_." He mouthed aloud to her.

He took off before she could even open her mouth to respond, but for now it was enough. She knew they would talk when the world was safe. It was all she could ever asked of him.

_**(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)**_


	18. Whatever It Takes

*Epilogue*

She cradled the sleeping infant in her arms, humming an old lullaby her mother had sung to her as a child. She loved to watch Trunks sleep as it was the only time his eye brows would unfurrow and he looked peaceful. Even during times of war and chaos he at least was able to sleep peacefully. Bulma set him down carefully trying not to wake him, kissing his little head as he immediately snuggled to the bunny that sat in his crib waiting for him. _He looks so much like his father…_she sighed. Was it possible to love someone so much and know so little about them?

_**A strangled smile fell from her face / it kills me that I hurt you this way / the worst part is that I didn't even know**_

All she knew of her child were his parents, his lineage. She knew he loved his bunny, that he was intelligent, and that he was the bravest little baby she had ever met. She knew he hated oatmeal and that he loved his Grandma's kisses. But what kind of man would he grow up to be? You would think that by meeting your child's future self it would give you some kind of confidence, and while future Trunks was kind, and strong…he had been raised in a world with no father. She could see the pain that lurked in her future sons eyes because of that. The desperation to know his father in this world, while he was still alive. The need for approval and acceptance. Would things change now that Vegeta hadn't died? Would he grow up callous and hate filled like his father? Was it maybe better for the both of them to strike out on their own and live a life away from the Saiyan Prince? Without a father she knew how her son would turn out. She knew her own strengths and capabilities. But Vegeta...

She thought of the man who had in many ways captured her heart and in just as easily destroyed it. He wasn't the savage monster she originally claimed him to be. He also wasn't the heartless tyrant _he_ claimded to be. Yes, he was cold and callous at times but she could see beyond it. She could see the fear, the regret, the pain that he kept to himself.

She bit her lip, raking her teeth abrasively against the smooth skin roughing them up. They were alive and healthy, their city was not destroyed and there was no longer a threat in the world to them. She owed him everything in gratitude. He came back, just as he promised. Still, she couldn't shake the anger she held for him at his abandonment of her when she needed him most.

Bulma felt the pressure in the room change as it had many times before, but this time she was prepared. The Androids were no longer a threat. The monstrous Cell had also been destroyed by little Gohan, at the sacrifice of Goku. There was only one person she was expecting. Now that there was nothing left, of course where else would he have gone?

"Hello Vegeta." She kept her back to him, tucking Trunks favorite little blanket tightly around him while she mentally prepared herself for the inevitable goodbye that she both craved and feared.

"Wom-Bulma." He was hesitant. She could tell by his tone. Unsure if his presence was just as welcome as it had been years ago. She turned to look at him now. Immediately she could sense the change. She expected arrogance, she expected pride…she expected anything except the depression that stood in front of her. His eyes were hollow, his shoulders slumped. He was not on guard as he normally was. His body was beaten, bruised and no doubt he ached but instead of embracing the pain he seemed to allow it to take over.

_**There's a million reasons for you to go / But if you can find a reason to stay / I'll do whatever it takes / To turn this around / I know what's a stake / I know that I've let you down / But if you give me a chance / Believe it I can change / I'll keep us together whatever it takes**_

"His hair is all wrong." Vegeta finally muttered, taking a single step closer to look over the rails at the sleeping infant.

"His hair is perfect." She shot back as she reached down to stroke a strand of Trunks small lavender hair. It was incredibly soft. He twisted his face towards his mother though his eyes remained closed.

"His hair should be black like every other Saiyan…and it's too flat. All the males in my family have the same style of hair." He gestured with his eyes to the fire mane he was known for.

"Well…perhaps…but no one in your family was half human now were they?"

"No." he admitted. They stood for a moment, each waiting for the next step unsure where that was or how to even get there. The only sound offered was the deep breathing of Trunks with the occasional snore cutting in. "Did he have a tail?"

"No." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, frowning suddenly. "He wasn't born with one."

"Some Saiyan." Vegeta rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Bulma saw a small wince etch in his eye at the movement. She ignored it though, knowing it would only upset him for her to see him in pain. "No tail, wrong hair…if I hadn't met the future version of this brat I wouldn't even think he had any Saiyan in him at all."

"He's not a brat." Bulma spit out a bit louder than she intended. Vegeta met her cold stare but didn't apologize.

"He's a brat." He tried to explain. "They're all brats. He's a brat, Kakarots kid is a brat, I was a brat, you're _still_ a brat, all children are brats. They add nothing but a distraction." Bulma bit her lip hard and searched his eyes for some sign that he was joking or exaggerating. Finding nothing she turned away and watched over her baby again. Still sleeping, completely unaware of the conversation taking place between his parents.

"Well, luckily for you, you don't have a distraction. Isn't that right?" she glanced over her shoulder to see his reaction and was surprised to see hurt etched in his face. "After all he's _my blasted child_." She mocked. "Did you come here for a reason Vegeta? Or was it only to criticize my childs appearance?"

"Woman…" he stopped. He had no excuses. He hadn't wanted the child before he was born, and he hadn't wanted him after he was alive. He wasn't truly even convinced that he wanted him now, but something about seeing Trunks die…something about knowing that regardless of what _he_ wanted the reality was he had a son. Someone with his genes, his scent and his power. He'd be damned if some son of a third class clown would be responsible for training _his_ brat.

"It's ok Vegeta. I didn't need you then, I don't really need you now." She lied.

"Maybe not. Clearly you're a bit stronger than I gave you credit for." She couldn't hide her smirk and he quickly snapped back. "Don't let that go to your head though woman. You're still as pathetically weak as a clump of dirt. I don't know how you survived growing up without me there to save your ass." He turned his head away from her, a small blush coloring his cheeks for no known reason.

"Oh? I'm tougher than you think." She teased. "Plus, I always have Yamcha to fall back on to be my own personal warrior." She smiled before noticing the pained expression on Vegetas face. She quickly frowned again, reminding herself that she was pissed at this man, not here to flirt with him.

"He grows up strong in the future." He motioned towards Trunks and Bulma could immediately sense where he was going with this thought. The same thoughts she had been having not too long ago.

"Only because he was forced to. Only because he was left by himself with the entire world to defend." She choked on the words, hating the image of her son taking on the world alone.

"Then I should have died." He spit out, hating himself. "Now not only will _I_ never had the chance to prove my strength against Kakarot, but the brat will grow up weak. I've let down my people, I've let down my son, and I've let you down most of all. You all would do better if I weren't around."

Bulma spun to face him and lifted his head to look at her. A task that normally would have been impossible, he seemed to allow it right now. She didn't think, she could hear the torment in his voice and she knew that even if she hated him with all her soul, she would always love him more. She flung herself to him, gripping him tightly, wrapping her arms around him not letting him slip away this time.

_**She said if we're gunna make this work / You've gotta let me inside even though it hurts / Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see / She said Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be / You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me**_

"He will grow up strong. I promise." She whispered into his neck. "you're so worried about a future that doesn't have to exist. Just because there isn't a threat that needs immediate attention doesn't mean he doesn't need to fight. It doesn't mean he doesn't need his dad." Vegeta turned his head away but allowed her to continue holding him.

"You have so much faith in me… you always have. I have never done anything to deserve this from you." She grinned as he gently put a hand on her lower back. Holding her in place without restricting her.

"I'll admit, I had severe doubts about you and who knows what will happen tomorrow...wait did you just call him your son?"

"Well, he is." He grunted trying to brush off the meaning she was trying to imply. They stood there, content at just touching and holding each other. Vegeta realized with a sting that he had missed her more than he wanted to admit while he was away.

"Stay with us." She blurted out. Doubts of his presence in their lives abruptly gone and replaced with a need to keep this moment alive as long as possible. "He needs his father."

"And…what do you need?" he asked, pulling her closer to him ignoring the aches in his muscles. He knew what he needed. He needed her here, with him every day. To remind him of his worth when he all but forgot it himself. She turned his face into hers, kissing him deeply. Almost forgiving all the pain he caused these past three years.

"I have our son, our planet is safe, and I have the man I love. You have given me everything without even knowing it."

"Good." He teased, pulling her face back to him with two fingers. His eyes lingering on her lips. "Then get back here and say thank you."

Gladly she obliged.

*Fin*

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank everyone who has stood by and read the story cover to cover. All the reviews, the private messages, the encouragement and support have meant so much to me and it makes writing fanfiction completely worth it. You're all amazing!


End file.
